Thirty Times 8027
by TwistxFall
Summary: Thirty themes for the relationship between the Rain and Sky, Yamamoto and Tsuna.
1. Introduction

***scratches back of neck* Well… I guess I'll start off by saying hello. There isn't much to this little…intro thing but a few words I'd like to say, but if you'd rather jump right on ahead, no one's stopping you. I mean, I am writing this, too, 'cause I don't want swamp my stuff with Author's Notes in the first place.**

**Anyway, I welcome you to my little fic here. I'm not sure if you could tell by the title or summary, but this is a collection of drabble(-ish) shots of our lovely couple, Yamamoto and Tsuna, 8027, YamaTsuna, and so on. Each little shot has its own little theme I, er, **_**tried**_** to put into the shot, so if it fails in epic proportions, feel free to laugh at it. I'm pretty aware I kind of sucked at some of them.**

**That being said, each shot has different content. Some'll be sad, some'll have more 8027 more than others, some will lack it, most will have drama that might make you need teeth-rotting fluffly sweetness right afterwards, but it all has 8027 interaction in it, be it friendship, lovers, Boss and Guardian, or the whatnot.**

**So…I won't take much more time here than I already have. **

Disclaimer: None of the characters or anything else I mentioned actually belongs to me. I am no Miss Amano Akira.

I also apologize for any mistakes I've made...though I proofread like crazy. =w=

***bows* Please enjoy and here's to a lovely New Year's, full of 8027 and/or the general madness that is Reborn! ^^**


	2. Innocence

**1**.** Innocence**

**Word Count: 877**

* * *

><p><em>In a Universe where they are still burdened by the Vongola, yet the Sky and Rain have been friends since childhood.<em>

* * *

><p>Shrill peals of screams and laughter warmed the already toasty air as children raced around the park. Summer was evident in the park's atmosphere; children littered the field as some chased each other despite the relatively warm temperatures, mothers and fathers holding their children's hands as they lined up in front of ice cream vendors, and adolescents in loose clothing as they hung around benches, too hot to attempt to do anything other than chat amongst each other.<p>

The swing set off to the side of the park wasn't immune to the atmosphere the heat created. Two of the three swings hung occupied as the other slowly rocked to the summer wind's whistle. Two men occupied those swings, sitting on them basking in the heat as they carried their suit jackets on their arms, also rocking slowly.

A particularly warm breeze blew against the two, and a smile enveloped the lips of the brown haired man as he raised his head, embracing its warmth.

"It's nice out here, huh…?"

The man beside him, lips upturned already in a quiet smile, widened his smile contentedly as he turned his hazel eyes to the brown haired man on his right.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing."

The man let out an airy chuckle in response, his golden ochre eyes transfixed on imagery before the two of them.

"You know," the man paused as his short black bangs lightly brushed his forehead in a manner that lightly tickled, "we should head back to the base soon. Gokudera and the others might wind up worrying."

Dark brown eyebrows crinkled ever so slightly, an expression the man always had even when smiling.

He hadn't seen his friend's expression so clear in a long time, and now it was gone.

"Yamamoto."

The black haired man slid his eyes to his friend's face, not even quite realizing he looked away.

"Do you remember all those summers ago…" the man tilted his head toward Yamamoto, face slightly turned but eyes remaining on what was before them, "when we were just little kids?"

Yamamoto stared at the man's face, eyes flicking back and forth, studying the man's gentle features. It was a vague question, too vague at that, and Yamamoto was at a loss at how to answer. He turned his gaze to what the other was watching.

A small group of kids were heavily immersed in their game of tag, laughing in delight as one was tagged and squealed happily when the child who was 'it' chased after them. It was a normal sight here in Namimori, yet just taking the time to watch them and their only waxing smiles brought a warming feeling in Yamamoto.

"It was a long time ago, huh? Since the last time we were able to smile like that," Yamamoto responded quietly and heard a quiet, pleased sound from his partner.

"But such is the innocence of children. It would be cheapened if adults had such innocence."

Yamamoto chuckled, "Oh, really now? You don't regret losing your innocence?"

Because his partner's hands were blood-stained, an invisible red from the lives he's taken but blood burned away by the flame of his Will before he could see it trail down his arms. Yamamoto remembers the night the man first took a life, how it was only the first of many that night, and how he cried brokenly in Yamamoto's arms, screaming how much he hated this.

"No."

The man's voice sounds, deep and rich in its resolution, and Yamamoto stares, silently asking, 'Why?'

"The loss of my innocence was a necessary sacrifice. It was a virtue I needed to lose to _understand_."

He turned his head to sky and Yamamoto can see in his eyes, the fire that burns so strongly and that this was part of his resolution, his Will; it brought a smile to Yamamoto's face.

"I don't go by blind justice and pure morals anymore. I understand that the loss of my innocence is something that I went through and needed to protect the younger generation from suffering the same way I did, or worse."

The air is thick with determination and silent exuberance and Yamamoto grinnned, getting swept in it. He turned to his friend, standing, and outstretched his hand.

"Then, I guess we should get you home! A Boss has his duties to protect the innocence of children!"

Yamamoto winked, "Right, Tsuna?"

Tsuna gave him a mock glare and pout, before smirking lightly. He placed his hand in Yamamoto's, and as the taller male pulled him up, Tsuna muttered lowly,

"If you insist, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto laughed, "Of course! I gotta do my job by making sure you do your job! Somebody's got innocence to protect!"

Tsuna lightly jabbed him with his elbow and Yamamoto laughed loudly, throwing his arm around Tsuna's shoulders and leading them back to the base.

(If any of their friends were to walk behind them, they'd see two acting as if they were fourteen and young, when death by their hands wasn't their burden, when their blissful ignorance to the mafia's true colors was their innocence.)


	3. Entombment

**2. Entombment**

**Word Count: 707**

* * *

><p><em>In companion to Disillusionment.<em>

* * *

><p>There wasn't a sound in the forest but the sound of footsteps crunching the grass.<p>

Dull eyes stared ahead, trained on the clearing that was slowly approaching.

A faint scent of coming rain travelled through the air.

Yamamoto Takeshi walked into the wide clearing, the greens and other earthly tones defining its gentle feeling.

His eyes were trained on the pitch black coffin contrasting everything in the clearing.

'_Here we lay Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, to rest…' _

He paused, a pause that was neither hesitation nor contemplation, and then smiled brightly.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

'_Sawada Tsunayoshi was a phenomenal man, cherished by all, loved by many…'_

He took long, slow strides to the closed coffin, smile still wretched on his face.

"Haha, you know, even though we just talked recently, I think I should really be saying, 'long time no see!'"

He stopped in front of the coffin, eyes a dull, dark grey instead of its brown-grey hazel.

He still smiled.

'_It was a tragedy that befell the Vongola Decimo however…'_

Yamamoto slowly reached down and pushed the coffin lid open.

The sight nearly took his breath away and it brought light into his eyes and a genuine smile to his lips.

"You're still so very beautiful…" he whispered, and placed his warm hand on an ice cold cheek.

'_He will be forever in our hearts and in our memory, not only as a successful boss, but as a son, friend, and lover…'_

Yamamoto slowly climbed into the coffin, knees pressing into the bed of lilies on either side of Tsuna's hips; he leaned back and sat lightly on his legs and stared down at the view of Tsuna from where he straddled him.

His thumb stroked Tsuna's cheek slowly, love pouring from his eyes for the man cold as ice and as still as a rock.

"Maa, Tsuna, I'm finally here… Are you happy?"

_The coffin slowly inched to a close, shielding of the expressionless, yet serene expression of Tsuna…_

"Ne, what would it take for me to see you smile at me again, Tsuna…?" Yamamoto bent down low, their noses gently brushing together.

He brought their lips together.

Tsuna was _cold_.

'_NO! Don't close that coffin!_'

'_Yamamoto, wha-'_

'_You're going to kill him! Tsuna won't be able to breath! He'll die!'_

'_Fucking idiot, he is dead! The Tenth is dead!'_

'_No! Tsuna!'_

"Tsuna…"

'_TSUNA!'_

Yamamoto choked on a sob. Tears started rolling down his face and slowly falling on Tsuna's face.

"I just want you to look at me again…! What do I have to do? Will I have to shower you in kisses?"

Yamamoto pressed watery kisses to Tsuna's face as each syllable passed through his lips.

"Do I have to tell you 'I love you' every day? To spell it out for you every day?" His blunt nail gently traced the characters for 'I love you' over and over his cheek.

"Tsuna…what should I do?" Yamamoto whispered desperately, forehead meeting Tsuna's.

'_If I died? Isn't a dying wish sort of like a Dying Will? Ahaha…!'_

'_But, I guess if I was to actually die, my wish would be…to meet everybody in the afterlife, or wherever we go after this…'_

Yamamoto drew back, eyes wide.

'_You are one of my most important people… Why shouldn't I want to spend an eternity with you?_'

"Oh… Why didn't I realize sooner…" Yamamoto smiled down at Tsuna, sad and elated at the same time.

"You're dead, aren't you?"

Tsuna's eyes remained closed, lips remained still, body remained stiff.

Yamamoto laughed, "I really am an idiot, ne, Tsuna?"

Tears flowed endlessly from his eyes.

"But I can fix this. I can fix this, Tsuna." Yamamoto reached behind his back, hands clutching the duffle bag hung around his shoulder and along his back.

"I've kept you waiting all this time… You'll forgive me, right, Tsuna?"

He drew his blade from the duffle bag, the little sparrow engraving signifying its name, the Shigure Kintoki.

"We're going to be together forever for an eternity…" He lifted the blade to his neck, horizontal from his jugular vein.

His eyes never left Tsuna's closed ones.

"I love you, Tsuna."

His hands moved.

Blood flew in ribbons.


	4. A Broken Picture

**3. A Broken Picture**

**Word Count: 285**

* * *

><p>There wasn't much left of Tsuna a week after he was gone.<p>

It had been a requirement from somewhere- nobody quite knows where and it was Hibari who enforced it- and when the death of their long time friend, boss, and many others had settled in their minds and hearts well enough to process it all, they were told to get rid of everything of Tsuna they had.

Every Guardian stood and fought Hibari on the subject as best as they could but it was ultimately futile.

So, one by one, everybody close to Tsuna got rid of all their mementoes of the deceased man.

However, there was a picture of Tsuna that Yamamoto couldn't bring himself to get rid of.

The week after his death was long, the days seemed to blur together, the grief was overwhelming, and coupled with the passing of his father as well, Yamamoto honestly couldn't remember one end from a day to its beginning that week.

Had a week really past?

Had he really just lived one week without his boss, friend, lover, solace, his reason he still has life?

Yamamoto couldn't tell and he wryly thought that probably wasn't living.

But that one picture of Tsuna, a rare wide smile on his more aged face, slightly obscured by the crack of the glass protecting it from when Yamamoto had tried to rid of it, seemed to act as a makeshift solace, reason for still living, though the man in the picture wasn't there.

It seemed to hold him together even though he was probably just as cracked as the protective glass.

He couldn't get rid of the only thing left of Tsuna he had.


	5. Birth

**4. Birth**

**Word Count: 735**

* * *

><p>There was a companionable silence between the two teens as they walked along the edge of the outlet creek, one watching his feet as he pretended to balance on the fine line between shore and water, the other watching his back with a patient smile on his face that complemented the curiosity and concern in his eyes.<p>

"Hey, Tsuna, don't you think we should head back to the hospital? Your mom might get worried." Yamamoto called out to his friend before him and watched as he waved it off.

"Mom has the kids, Bianchi, and Reborn with her. She won't be missing me for a while."

Yamamoto hummed, a small sound of assessing and understanding, and continued to watch Tsuna's back, feeling the air shift around the boy into something deep, contemplative.

Tsuna suddenly stopped and then laughed quietly.

"This is… kind of mind-blowing." Tsuna laughed breathlessly and his hands crept into his hair, gripping tightly to caramel colored locks.

"What is, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked quietly, stopping just behind Tsuna.

"_This_," he motioned with his arms wide. "This whole situation is mind-blowing. I had nine months to get my head wrapped around this-this whole thing but i-it's just now hitting me." He laughed again, and Yamamoto could feel the nervousness pouring from the sound.

"I probably shouldn't have this kind of a mindset but I-" Tsuna cut himself off. Yamamoto could tell he didn't want to continue, but this would turn into one more thing Tsuna would shoulder on his own and _that_, he wasn't going to allow when it was right in front of him to stop and bare with him.

Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Tsuna's shoulders and pressed him to him, back and chest colliding softly. He heard Tsuna make a soft noise as he raised his hands and grabbed the arms holding him to Yamamoto, relaxing against him.

"I'm nervous. Scared," Tsuna whispered as Yamamoto pressed his nose in Tsuna's hair, breathing in the scent that made Tsuna.

"Scared for what?"

"For that baby boy in my mom's arms, surrounded by all those people who already cherish him." Hands tightened on Yamamoto's arms, "I'm supposed to be that boy's older _brother_. _That's_-"

Tsuna paused again and swallowed thickly. "I don't know if I can be a good brother to him."

Yamamoto smiled slightly at the concern that was so familiar, concern that was part of who Tsuna was. "I think you worrying about that there makes you a good brother already."

There was an airy laugh. "Maybe. Maybe it would be if I was normal."

Normal, as in, 'not involved in the mafia' were the words hidden underneath.

"Are you scared that you won't be able to protect him from it?"

Tsuna nodded, his body shaking with the nod. "I'm scared the mafia might get to him too, that I won't be strong enough to defend him, that I won't be there for him when he needs me, j-just like my-"

Tsuna took in a sharp breath, as if that was most definitely taboo and it probably was. Yamamoto decided not to push for it and instead nuzzled his face into Tsuna's hair. It brought out an amused breath of a laugh and Yamamoto smiled.

"Maa, I think something like that is something you deal with as the years go by and keep in mind as you watch him grow older. My dad once told me that parenthood wasn't really something you could plan out. I don't imagine brotherhood being too different."

He grinned, "It's the ultimate test of your gut feeling."

Tsuna rolled his eyes with a laugh and pushed Yamamoto off of him, "Of course you would tie it to instinct!"

Yamamoto folded his arms behind his head, grin widening, "It's part of the baseball experience! Gokudera has every reason to call me Baseball Idiot!"

Tsuna laughed again, his hand slipping Yamamoto's larger one. "Well then, Baseball Idiot," Tsuna's eyes softened as he gave Yamamoto a smile just as soft, "I thank you. I really needed to hear that. Despite how instinctual you made it sound."

Yamamoto grinned, "No problem, Tsuna."

Tsuna chuckled merrily, "C'mon, we probably should go back to the hospital." His face blanched with a smile, "E-Even though Reborn's there, I don't think we should leave them all alone like that."

They both shared a laugh and headed towards the hospital, hand in hand.


	6. Falling Into the Abyss

**5. Falling Into the Abyss**

**Word Count: 537**

* * *

><p>It was a funny thing.<p>

"Oh my god, Takeshi-kun, what happened!"

"You broke your arm while practicing baseball?"

"Aw, dude, that sucks! Hope it heals soon!"

Their words echoed in his head as his feet carried him up the stairs.

"_Dude, did'ya hear? Our baseball ace broke his arm!"_

"_What? Then what good is he to our team when he's healing?"_

"_Exactly! He's so useless right now!" _

They contradicted their kinder words and each one echoed as his feet carried him closer to the roof. Everything was blank; everything felt empty; everything seemed black.

It was a funny thing.

As he trekked higher to the sky, he was falling deeper in the dark abyss that was his mind.

He was going to kill himself.

It was a funny thing.

"What? No! Yamamoto-kun, you can't kill yourself!"

"You still have your whole life in front of you!"

"That's right! Don't do this!"

All he saw was black; all he heard was a torrent of rain that soaked away their meaningless words. Were they saying something of comfort? Were they screaming for his life?

Weren't they the ones who said he didn't have a purpose, that he was useless at the only thing he's ever had?

"…_I haven't had those kinds of intense thoughts."_

Eh?

He stood before him in his world, his mind that was black and white, with normally colorful brown eyes dull brown that was the same color as his once chocolate colored hair, now plain brown.

Ah. So Tsuna was here in his darkness?

Can't he see that there wasn't anything he can say that can change his mind?

It was a funny thing.

"_I mean, I'm just a loser… I only seriously evaluate my life when I'm about to die."_

"_When I face my own death, I suddenly realize all the things I've failed to do… The things I wish I'd done, if I knew my life depended on it."_

"_But something like this… It's not worth dying over."_

Something cracked.

The world before him, stretching behind Tsuna cracked, a shard dissolving into the air.

And he felt desperate.

Suddenly he didn't want this.

'What am I doing?'

Was Tsuna his key to getting him out?

Was he the one that could pull him up from his abyss?

It was a funny thing.

Tsuna turned.

No!

Wait!

Don't leave!

Yamamoto reached, and suddenly they were falling.

They were in a world of dark, were the rain never stopped, where the sound echoed his peers words and was the rush of the wind as he descended down from the school roof.

The world was falling, shard by shard as Tsuna's words sunk in through the deafening noise of the rain, as he watched Tsuna fall down with him, blue peeking in from the cracked holes, _light_ shining in-

"REBORN!"

"I'LL SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

And the dark shattered.

And from where he was, the sky seemed to just envelop Tsuna as he rushed to his defense.

It was a funny thing.

It was as he fell from as high as he could get to the sky did he actually reach it.

"You're amazing, Tsuna."

'You're my sky, Tsuna.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... This fic was all over the place but it was intentional. However, I knew what I wanted to accomplish with it, and did if I may say so myself, but you guys might not have. So, my apologies to those that didn't understand. Don't think hard about it 'cause it really is all in the words.**


	7. A Beautiful Sunset

**6. Beautiful Sunset**

**Word Count: 1790**

* * *

><p>"Hahi! What a grand sunset! It's beautiful~!"<p>

"Hmm, it is, isn't? It really is a romantic setting."

"Right? Haru wishes she were out there with that special someone…"

Haru blushed prettily and Gokudera felt his blood boil.

"Hey, you stupid women! Keep your goddamned voices down!"

"Hahi! That's no way to talk to a lady!"

"You come out here to spy on Tenth; you have to _stay_ fucking silent! He'll hear you!"

"You say that but, as of right now, you are the one who's being obnoxiously loud."

Gokudera glared at Hana, the anger slightly drowned out by curiosity, "And what the hell are _you_ doing here? You don't even like the Tenth!"

Hana waved her hand dismissively, "Kyoko was actually supposed to come with Haru to stalk No Good Tsuna."

"The Tenth is not 'no good!' And we are spying on him, not stalking!"

"What difference does it make?" Hana snapped back with a grimace, eyes rolling, "Anyway, she asked me to take her place instead because Ryohei promised to take her shopping for some new outfits for the summer." Hana crossed her arms, "Why Kyoko chose her brother over me or another girl is beyond me, though."

Gokudera agreed but kept it to himself, "Whatever. Just shut up at watch!" Gokudera turned and lightly moved the branches of the bush they were crouched behind to give a clearer sight. "We have to make sure that Baseball Idiot doesn't do anything _indecent_."

Hana frowned, "And what if Sawada and that baseball monkey are a lot farther along than you're assuming?"

Both Gokudera and Haru turned with shell-shocked faces.

"No! I refuse to believe Yamamoto-bastard has done anything like that to the Tenth!"

"Hahi! Tsuna-san's innocence must stay intact! Yamamoto-san cannot taint Tsuna-san!"

With renewed vigor, they turned back to the bush and glared at the back of Yamamoto's head, trying to burn holes in it from the bench he sat on beside Tsuna. Hana's face blanched slightly,

'Geez, what misconstrued views of Sawada they have…'

She turned her head just in time to see Yamamoto glance over his shoulder and stare right at their bush curiously.

Hana's eyes widened while Gokudera jerked his head back in surprise and Haru quickly slapped her hand to her mouth to muffle the squeak she let out as she backed away from the bush.

"Shit! He saw us!" Gokudera hissed lowly, and Haru attempted to say something through her hands.

Yamamoto focused on the bush, a black brow furrowing slightly but Tsuna turned and said something, a happy smile on his face as he did so, and it brought Yamamoto's attention from the bush to Tsuna in an instant.

All three in the bush let out a collective sigh of release.

"That was dangerous…~"

"But that asshole got to have one of Tenth's smiles directed only at him! Damn it!"

Both Haru and Gokudera growled at that, and Hana sighed.

"You know, jealousy isn't befitting for anybody, much less for someone who wants somebody they can't have."

"Shut the fuck up, woman," Gokudera snarled and turned back to the bush, ignoring Hana's glare.

Hana huffed indignantly, crossing her arms again. 'I should've just gone with Kyoko and Ryohei, despite Kyoko asking me. Anything beats sitting here with this angry, obnoxious monkey. Even listening to Ryohei's attempts at _wooing_ me can't compare.'

She turned her attention back to the bush, scowling at the happy couple chatting to each other, 'I don't even see the point of spying on these two. Or on No Good Tsuna, because I have a feeling that he's who Haru and that monkey over there really want to see.'

Hana watched as Tsuna said something animatedly to Yamamoto, eyes wide almost comically and it brought out a laugh from Yamamoto. Yamamoto spoke just as excitedly in return and a wide grin broke out on Tsuna's face and said something in turn. Hana heard Gokudera sigh almost dreamily and Haru chimed, "He's so lovely~"

'These two are Sawada crazy is more like it,' Hana thought, glancing at the two with a mildly disturbed expression.

"What do you guys see in him?" Hana muttered to herself, but Gokudera and Haru heard her.

"Che! Of course a girl like _you_ wouldn't understand the greatness that lies in Tenth," Gokudera glowered at her, green eyes lit up in a fiery zeal.

"Tsuna-san is amazing! He's super strong and really nice!" Haru pointed, "All you really have to do is just _look_, and you'll see what Gokudera-san and Haru means."

"She might wind up missing it… Tenth's incredibility might be too big for her to see."

Haru smiled quietly, turning back to the bush, "That's her loss, huh?"

Gokudera snorted in agreement and Hana inwardly seethed.

'How dare they! I've been keeping tabs on Sawada since we were in elementary school! I know what I've seen; Sawada lives up to his nickname!'

She turned, eyes burning as her gaze locked on the back of Tsuna's head. 'The only thing that would even be remotely special about Sawada is how no good he can be!'

A nagging voice in the back of her head that sounded suspiciously like Kyoko and her brother begged to differ.

Hana inwardly sighed, silently wondering why she bothered, and _looked_.

She watched as the couple lapsed into a brief silence, turning to admire the sunset once more. One of them spoke, Hana wasn't sure which of the two, but Tsuna turned to stare at Yamamoto, lips moving slowly, barely, as if he were whispering, and the look Yamamoto gave Tsuna caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

…Hana vaguely wondered if that was what love looked like.

The colors of the setting sun seemed to amplify the warmth directed at Tsuna from Yamamoto, the golden light giving a warm glow on his tan skin and eyes. He spoke to Tsuna in that same slow manner, the smile just as warm still evident as his words flowed.

Tsuna chuckled in a mirth that caused his eyes to close. When they opened, Hana stopped breathing.

Hana knew for sure that that was what love looked like.

His eyes were just as warm and loving, and the setting sky seemed to bring out every bit of it. The golden orange sky colored Tsuna, brought out his gentle features, enveloped every emotion he showed, complimented his natural tones. It was almost a harmonious show and it seemed to make Tsuna glow a warm gold light.

Hana wasn't sure if this was what those two were talking about but…

Yamamoto and Tsuna looked _good_ together.

Hana's cheeks reddened and her eyes widened. "…They make such a perfect couple."

She said it to herself again, low and under her breath, but again Gokudera and Haru turned to her with incredulity in their eyes.

"What?" Gokudera growled out disbelievingly and Haru beside him could only gape at her.

Hana placed her hands on her cheeks, her eyes glassy as she admired the two on the bench, "I think I finally see what you guys mean. They look so…_good_."

"That's not what we were saying at all!"

"Gokudera-san and Haru were stressing Tsuna-san! _Tsuna-san_!"

Hana turned, "But isn't that what you were saying?" She motioned towards the couple, "The reason Sawada is appealing to you is because his loving expression is pretty stunning." Her gaze became dreamy, "And that love is directed at that baseball monkey, which is returned with a just as loving look."

Hana sighed, "They're perfect…!"

There was only a beat of stunned silence. And…

"_No, you stupid woman! That was not what we were implying __at all__!_"

"G-Gokudera-san! Your voice!"

The warning, however, was much too late.

"Was that Gokudera-kun…?"

"I-It sure sounded like him!"

Gokudera instantly clamped a hand over his mouth, pale skin becoming instantly white and both girls glared at him.

"Haru should have seen this coming."

"Indeed. Now who needed to keep their voices down again, monkey?"

Gokudera gave them both a glare. "Shut the fuck up," he growled, muffled, through a hand as footsteps neared.

"Ah, I was right! It is Gokudera-kun!"

All three looked up to find a curious and surprised Tsuna and Yamamoto peering over them. Gokudera gave a shaky grin, hand falling from his mouth.

"A-ah. Good evening, Tenth…!"

Tsuna's gaze flickered over to Haru, "Haru, you're here too?" Haru's response was a nervous giggle and Tsuna's eyes slid to the last member of the group, jaw falling slack, "_Kurokawa_? You're in on this?" Hana didn't respond but Yamamoto laughed right after.

"So what is this? Some sort of a stalking party game?"

"Idiot! It's spying!"

"Um, I'm not sure if that makes it any better on your part, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera wilted, a sulky pout on his lips. Tsuna set aside the pity building up for his friend and gave his best stern glare he could manage,

"Why were you three spying on our date?"

Gokudera pouted even more, a slightly dark look passing over his features, and Haru's shoulders slumped forward as she began to sulk under Tsuna's reprimanding look. Hana, however, stood and fixed a hard stare at Tsuna, which caused him to flinch back in surprise and a startled smile to stretch Yamamoto's lips.

"Sawada, baseball monkey," she reached across the bush and took one of their hands in each of hers, drawing startled looks from everybody. She looked them both in the eyes,

"May you two date and love each other happily."

Four jaws dropped.

Yamamoto was the only to one to recover at the moment as he sent a pleasantly surprised smile at Hana.

"Haha. Thanks." He nudged Tsuna with his foot, "Hear that, Tsuna? Kurokawa gave us her blessing!"

The words registered but it wasn't processing well and Tsuna could only nod.

Gokudera, on the other hand, recovered and sent a furious glare at her.

"What the hell are you saying?"

Hana leaned in, ignoring Gokudera, "And if you ever need help warding off these two from your dates, just give me a call. I'll be more than happy."

"Hey!"

"Hahi!"

Tsuna blinked, and then gave a pleasantly confused smile at Hana, "S-Sure. I'll, a-ah, keep that in…mind."

Hana nodded, satisfied and promptly dropped their hands, "Well then, that's all. I don't know if I can take any more of hanging around you monkeys than I have to at school." She started off, giving a wave over her shoulder, her feet leading her in the direction of Kyoko's house.

And on her walk, other than reminiscing the beauty of the couple she just witnessed, the only thought Hana entertained was,

'Ah… Wasn't there a YamamotoxTsuna club at school? I just might have to check that out tomorrow…'


	8. A Near Death Experience

**7. A Near Death Experience**

**Word Count: 333**

* * *

><p>"No offense, Tsuna, but you can be a total <em>idiot<em> sometimes."

"Mm. So Reborn has told me."

"What were you thinking? That you could actually take on all those men without taking a hit? You're really strong Tsuna, but that's not strength; it's _stupidity_."

"I know, I know. You can't blame me for trying."

"_I can_. What did you think you could gain from this?"

"I thought I would let you get away safely while I take a few hits myself and then get out of there."

"Haha! Well, that didn't work now did it? 'Cause I'm slumped on this tree next to you, just as bloody and too damned weak to move!"

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"And another thing! _We_ are your Guardians, Tsuna! _We_ are supposed to be taking the hits for you! _We_ are supposed to let you escape, not the other way around!"

"No. _No_, that's not how it goes!"

"What?"

"Because _I_ protect what's precious to _me_! _You_ protect what's precious to _you_! I'm your boss, but always foremost, your friend that will get in harm's way to make sure you're safe!"

"…"

"…"

"…Haha. You know just the right thing to say to just cool me down, huh?"

"Yeah, but it takes a lot to get you that mad, Yamamoto. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. I honestly get it. We clashed like that cause it just so happens that we're important to each other, right? It's just one of the many near death situations we've been through."

"Yamamoto…"

"Awww…don't make that face Tsuna! You'll make me wanna kiss you!"

"Y-Yamamoto…!"

"Haha! Ah, hey, you did remember to call for help right?"

"_Tenth_!"

"Ah, well, there's the answer to your question."

"Haha! Looks like it! Gokudera's going to have a field day with this one!"

"Aha..ha…please don't joke about that. I mean, if Gokudera's going to be fussy, then Reborn…"

"…"

"…"

"May Reborn have mercy on your soul, Tsuna."

"Why me…?"


	9. A New School

**8. New School**

**Word Count: 1165**

* * *

><p>"Oh, so this is your first time in Italy?"<p>

Arms crossed behind black hair and the person grinned brightly. "Haha, yep! I've been in Japan for pretty much all my life!"

"That's rather surprising…" the woman turned her head slightly, green tinted black hair spilling over her shoulder as she looked at the boy walking behind her. "Your Italian is astonishingly good for someone who hasn't been in its homeland."

"Haha! Thanks! It's a huge relief hearing that!"

"So how do you like Italy so far?"

"It's really nice! I feel like I've been living here for ages; it's so in tune with its culture!"

The woman threw him a pleased smile, "Well, I'm sure you'll find our school just as welcoming. Our students can be a little rough around the edges, but we are a fine student body, regardless."

The teen's hazel eyes glimmered excitedly, "I'm already looking forward to it!"

Her smile widened at his enthusiasm and came to a stop a door.

"This is your homeroom. I suppose we'll be parting ways here. Here's your schedule, a few other papers you'll have to get your father to sign, and a packet of school activities, rules, and the other blah I'm pretty certain you won't read." The woman passed over the papers to the boy laughing at her little joke.

"Should I escort you in?"

"Nah. I'll be good! You're a busy assistant principle, Miss Aria! Go ahead!" he shooed her off with his hand and Aria couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Well then, you know if you ever have any trouble, you can just come and talk to me." He nodded his head eagerly and Aria ruffled his messy black hair.

"Good luck, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto saluted her, a teasing glint in his eye, "_Youkai shimashita_!"

She laughed, shaking her head, and walked past Yamamoto, who turned and faced the door with a determined smile. Homeroom would have just started, which was why there were a lack of students in the halls. Yamamoto took in a deep breath, grabbed he handle on the door and turned it open.

'Here we go! Day one of my Italian school life starts now!'

With a widened determined smile, Yamamoto strolled in the classroom.

Over twenty pairs of eyes immediately assaulted his form and Yamamoto fought down his shiver of anticipation. Yamamoto locked eyes with a man standing in front of the whole class behind a large mahogany desk and grinned.

"This is Mr. Reborn's class, right?"

The man smirked, dark eyes glimmering in faint amusement. "Yes, this is my classroom."

"Haha! Cool! I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, your new student!" He bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Whispers instantly erupted all around the classroom. Yamamoto expertly tuned them out and sent a grin at the dark suited man as he walked over to him.

"Miss Aria told me to let you see my schedule when I get in." He handed the single sheet and Reborn scanned it over without even taking the sheet and nodded.

"It says so on your schedule so you are most definitely supposed to be in my homeroom." His eyes swept out at the class and Yamamoto watched as the black orbs paused for a second, his smirk widening a fraction.

"Your seat will be next to Tsunayoshi Sawada," he spoke lowly, a black suited arm reaching behind him and picking up a stick of chalk.

"Ah, okay! And he is…" Yamamoto trailed off as the man placed a long finger on his lips, signaling for his silence.

And then the chalk flew.

A loud yelp sounded through the room and Yamamoto's eyes shot to the direction of the voice, just as he watched a boy fall backwards out of his seat and the chalk landing innocently on the desk.

"That's who you'll be sitting by." Reborn spoke with a smirk evident in his voice over the roaring laughter of the class laughing at the boy's expense. Yamamoto strolled over to his desk, a sheepish smile growing on his face as the boy fallen on the floor became more clear. There was a pained whisper from the boy as he towered over him and outstretched his arm.

"Hey, do you need help?" Yamamoto smiled at him, concerned, and watched as the boy cracked one eye open just barely before clenching in back shut.

"S-sure…" he mumbled, reaching out for his hand.

Soft fingertips brushed against his calloused ones and it sent tingles up Yamamoto's arm. He felt a blush surface and his heart race as the boy grasped his hand in a surprisingly firm grip for a boy his size.

Yamamoto hoisted the boy to his feet, admiring how he came up to his chest, just at his collarbone, and watched as he raised an arm and mussed with the back of his head.

"Stupid Spartan teacher…" he mumbled and then opened his eyes and stared at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto felt his cheeks burn.

The boy smiled.

_Oh_.

"Thanks for helping me up," he grinned sheepishly at him, golden eyes appreciative and causing flutters all over Yamamoto's stomach.

Yamamoto folded his arms behind his head and grinned back, the blush on his face increasing but doing his best to ignore it. "It's no problem! Gotta make good first impressions, right?"

Ochre eyes glimmered amusedly, and he opened his mouth to respond-

"Hey, Loser Tsuna. Before you start making out with your new student boyfriend right there, take a seat before I assign you all the homeroom assignments we were supposed to do while you were holding us up."

Both boys flushed and Tsuna turned indignantly to Reborn. "What the hell! We just met! How could you even think that!"

Yamamoto knew how. He decided to keep silent.

The two sat down and Reborn instantly spoke up to prevent their conversation from continuing. Yet, it didn't stop Yamamoto from striking a conversation anyway.

"Hey!"

He watched as Tsuna turned to him, surprise evident on his round face. Yamamoto grinned.

"I know we just met and all, but how about you and I get together this weekend? I'm completely new to Sicily and I'd like a little tour of the necessities!" he stage whispered to Tsuna, and he tilted his head up in thought.

"Sure! I'm pretty much free I believe! Ah," a look of sudden realization crossed his face, "everybody else said my name, but I haven't properly introduced myself!"

He outstretched his hand toward Yamamoto, a kind smile on his face that brought Yamamoto's flush back full force.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada! Born in Japan but moved to Italy shortly after I was born!"

Yamamoto grinned, "Takeshi Yamamoto! Born and raised in Namimori, Japan and now citizen of Sicily, Italy!"

Their hands met in a firm handshake that had those tingles spreading up Yamamoto's arm. Yamamoto blushed.

And to his surprise, Tsuna did too.

He grinned at the smaller teen. His new school life was looking pretty good so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <em>Youkai shimashita<em>: Well, it basically means, "Understood" or, in terms of how it was translated in both the anime and manga, "Roger that!" Just so you know what I'm talking about, it's what the little voice in Tsuna's earphones when he activates Operation: X/XX**


	10. Describing Color to a Blind Person

**9. Describing Color to a Blind Person**

**Word Count: 503**

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto, how would you describe color to someone who's blind?"<p>

Yamamoto blinked up at his boss from the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in, blinking away the slight drear that his discomfort brought. He smiled, a hint of bafflement present,

"Um, is that a trick question?"

A corner of Tsuna's lips twitched upward in slight amusement, but it was gone sooner than Yamamoto would have liked. Tsuna sighed and took a seat in a chair next to Yamamoto, his face scrunching up the moment he got settled.

"These chairs are uncomfortable. I am so sorry you had to wait for me in these."

"Haha. It's no big deal."

Tsuna smiled at him and eased back in his chair, smile slipping a little every second that passed in silence.

"Nono asked me to describe what color look like. To refresh his memory."

Understanding dawned in his eyes.

Tsuna let out a harsh sigh, the crinkle in his brow becoming more defined as he slid a hand into his hair and his lips tilted down. "I didn't know how. All I did was sit there, staring into his eyes, knowing he couldn't see me and yet…" He hunched over, leaning his weight on his elbows propped up by his thighs.

"It just reminds me that Grandpa's getting old, getting sicker, and getting closer to death," Tsuna murmured in a voice much too small for him now, and possibly when he was a middle school student.

Yamamoto sighed, leaning back in his chair and eyes turned up to the light grey ceiling. "It's kinda sad isn't it? Watching someone you know die slowly before your eyes?" Hazel eyes slid down, catching Tsuna's ochre gaze as it flicked up to him. "That is what this is about, right?"

Tsuna smiled quietly and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I suppose it is. Non- Grandpa wasn't particularly close to me in the beginning but as the years went on he actually felt more like actual family than anything." He shook his head, "So, yeah, seeing such a figure slowly lose everything like that is depressing."

He laughed humorlessly, "If… _When_ Grandpa passes away, he'll leave everything to me, Vongola-wise. I was sorta content not actually having to have complete and utter control over the Italy Branch."

Yamamoto laughed, "That's more work for you huh?"

Tsuna glanced away tiredly, "Yes. Yes it does."

Yamamoto chuckled and threw his arm around Tsuna, bringing him closer to his body as close as their chairs permitted. "Haha! It'll be okay, Boss! Gokudera and the kid'll make sure you keep up with your paperwork and meetings!"

"More so now that it's a whole other country…!" Tsuna slumped in his chair, a defeated sigh escaping his lips.

"But we'll take care of it when we get there, right?"

Yamamoto watched Tsuna's smile grow, "Ah. It'll be my problem when it happens." He gave a small grin up at Yamamoto, "We'll just live and focus on the now."


	11. Home Alone

**10. Home Alone**

**Word Count: 305**

* * *

><p>"Yo, Tsuna!"<p>

"Ah, h-hello, Yamamoto…!"

"Haha! So what's goin' on on your side of the town?"

"Mmm…nothing really. Mom took Reborn and the kids out to do some quick late night shopping. I've been left home to fend for it if some robbers or something tried to come. So says Reborn."

"Oh? So you're home alone?"

"Ah…yeah."

"Haha! So am I!"

"Eh? Really? Why?"

"Pops went on this epic fishing journey to find the best tuna in the Honshu Island! Though, he probably won't go too much farther than Nagoya."

"E-eh…?"

"Haha! But he does this, like, every half a year or so! It's not terribly uncommon!"

"How long does he usually stay out?"

"Mmm…longest was two weeks, I believe! I know he'll be gone at least a week!"

"A-A week? On your own? How can you live?"

"Haha! I can fend for myself for a little while! Milk is incredible!"

"…You live off of milk?"

"Mostly!"

"Ya-Yamamoto, that's not good for you! You train in baseball! Just milk isn't sufficient enough!"

"I use milk to make other stuff. I at least know nutrition!"

"O-Oh…"

"But thanks for worrying! You can come over and make sure I get good food to eat if you'd like!"

"N-no, I don't think I should trouble you with-"

"Maa maa, what are you talking about? You know you're welcome anytime!"

"B-but-"

"'Sides, do you know all the fun things we can do when we're home alone…?"

"Y-y-y-yeah, w-we could, um, play v-videogames th-tha-that I c-can bring over from m-my home!"

"Uh huh… But you know what'll be even more satisfying…?"

"Y-Yamamoto! Please don't seduce me from the phone!"

"Seduce? Haha! I haven't even begun to seduce you! I haven't told you want I want to do to you the moment you walk through the-"

"YAMAMOTO!"

"Hahaha!"


	12. Self Hatred

**11. Self-Hatred**

**Word Count: 173**

* * *

><p>It wasn't new news Tsuna didn't particularly like himself.<p>

Yamamoto could always tell that it ran far deeper than Tsuna himself was aware of, close to hate even, and he never liked how Tsuna would always bring his self down with words like,

"No Good this.

"Useless at that.

"Loser at everything."

Yamamoto always felt frustrated that Tsuna never _saw_. He never seemed to see the everlasting devotion in Gokudera's eyes, the respect Sasagawa-senpai gave him, the looks of occasional interest Hibari would give, the gentleness in Chrome's eye, the admiration in Lambo's eyes, the brief pride that would sometimes spark in Reborn's eyes…

And just how much Yamamoto wanted to show how everybody loved Tsuna. He wanted to be the one who showed Tsuna that he had no reason to hate who he was, that he deserved the confidence he needed, that he really was amazing.

(Yamamoto also wishes he could show him just how much _he_ loved Tsuna. But that can be taken one slow step at a time.)


	13. Genius

**12. Genius**

**Word Count: 1769**

* * *

><p>"You like Yamamoto don't you?"<p>

Reborn fought from smirking in a sadistic glee and the horrified, but very red face of his No Good student. He settled for smirking all-knowingly, which still got a pretty nice flustered expression. His student flapped his mouth open and closed, open and closed, open and closed, looking suspiciously like a fish (a tuna, Reborn snickered inwardly), and heard Tsuna's retort before he even thought up the first word.

First, the stuttering.

"I-I-! Wh-wh-wha-? A-and… Y-you…?"

Of course, his No Good student needed a push. A push he shall provide.

"Well? You do, don't you?"

And then, the retort. Which there are multiple, but his student was smart enough to know what he was getting at, and yet so pathetically stupid to deny it in a roundabout manner.

"O-Of course I do! I-I mean, he _is_ one of my best friends!"

And now, the counter. The evidence, that is.

"Don't think you can play that card on me, No Good Tsuna." Reborn pulled his hat over his eyes, obscuring them from Tsuna, but he could still look at him from under the rim of the fedora.

All for dramatic effect, of course.

"I'm not bringing this up randomly, just so you know. I have irrefutable evidence. I just thought to address it now and not wait until you screwed things over, like the no good person you are."

"Screw _what_ over? I don't-"

"Don't interrupt me." Little intimidation goes a long way, and with his student it was a sure fire way of getting him to shut up and just listen. Reborn almost cackled at how fast the color drained from his student's face and relished in the shriek he let out, all the while nodding his understanding under the face of the barrel of Reborn's gun.

"Good." Reborn's smirk widened, "I've realized that over the past few weeks, you've been showing a deep attraction to your Rain Guardian." Reborn silenced Tsuna and killed his defiant look with a promising glare of his own. "I've seen the signs of a budding attraction since the moment Yamamoto came to your defense a little more than a year and a half ago. And from there, it's only been increasing. But as of late, it's become painfully obvious. Only an oblivious fool couldn't see how much you've been overstepping boundaries."

Which Tsuna is surrounded by on a daily basis, and is one himself on many occasions, but that's sort of a digression from the main point.

"For instance," Reborn withdrew the gun and sat it on his lap as he pulled a handkerchief from his suit pocket (already dipped in polish, thank you very much, and the suit'll be fine) and began to idly polish his gun. It was a trick to calm prey…the _accused_, pardon, enough to get the information processed the head well enough and keep him alert and on his toes for the still lingering threat.

It was _fun_ watching his No Good student flick his eyes from his face to his gun, trying to decide what he should keep an eye on more.

"Starting three weeks ago, every time Yamamoto would come into view, you'd smile as if you ate your favorite food Maman cooked after not eating for the whole day."

Which was an odd way of describing it, but the one time it had happened, Tsuna's eyes lit up like a light, his cheeks were reddened in pure happiness, and he wore the most content and satisfied smile… He was _not_ implying that he stared at Yamamoto like a piece of meat.

(That step would have to be skipped because it has happened. He doesn't want to scare and _scar_ Tsuna, though that's appealing in other cases.)

"About two weeks ago, whenever you and Yamamoto would wind up together alone, your voice would gradually get quieter and quieter as if you were reading your favorite manga out loud to I-Pin and that Stupid Cow in the library, but had to lower your voice because of library rules."

Reborn wasn't exactly pointing out why Tsuna's voice had lowered, despite that was the cause of the action used. It was how Tsuna's voice had lowered it its passion towards sharing his favorite manga to Lambo and I-Pin. His voice was almost like fire as he read, and it had entranced the kids with in the first couple of panels; it was so passionate.

"A week ago, you started treating Yamamoto's touches as if they were Sasagawa Kyoko's smiles."

That was self-explanatory. Everybody knows Tsuna would act like a high school virgin girl with her first crush, as depreciating that sounds on Tsuna's part.

Or sweet.

But Reborn doesn't do sweet.

(But of course, the special part of it was how Tsuna treasured Kyoko's smiles. He treats Yamamoto's contact like that? Still pretty self-explanatory.)

Reborn smirked at his student, tilting his head in just the right way where the shadow of his fedora would expose one beady, black eye to let Tsuna know he was staring at his soul. (Metaphorically, but that's because he already knows what's there.)

"And just the other day, you started to return his touches with little ones of your own, whether it'd be leaning into his touch or a simple touch on the arm." Reborn's smirk widened. "Need any more proof, Tsuna?"

Tsuna's expression was upset and frustrated, complete with narrowed eyes, a set jaw, and a grimace. He also had a fierce red blush spread across his face that seemed to make it glow a rather solid pink.

Reborn chuckled inwardly. Time for the confession.

"F-fine. Yes, I do like Yamamoto more than a friend. …Much more, actually. Happy?"

"Of course I am." Just look at that face! "I was right after all."

Tsuna made a grunt and Reborn 'hmph'ed. Now? Tsuna's going to question him.

"So? You got what you wanted right? What do you want?"

And this could go two ways. One, Reborn could turn the question back to Tsuna or two, he could be blunt and get this step out of the way.

…Well, he always did get the best reactions from being blunt.

"I want you to confess to Yamamoto."

Tsuna looked as if he was going into shock. And then the next second, his face was so red, he looked like he was on fire.

"WHAT?"

Oh, Tsuna. You make things too easy and _so_ satisfying.

"You heard me, No Good Tsuna. Confess to Yamamoto."

Refusal.

"No! Are you insane, Reborn? I can't confess to Yamamoto!"

And doubt.

"Yamamoto only thinks I'm a friend! And not only that, we're both guys! He wouldn't want to date a guy, much less someone like No Good Tsuna…!"

Oh! A little bit of self-loathe in there! Tsuna's stepping it up a little.

Reborn scoffed. It wouldn't be enough anyway.

Now for the convincing.

"No Good Tsuna, who ever said Yamamoto was close-minded enough to reject your feelings just because you're a guy? You know as well as I do that Yamamoto keeps an open heart to nearly anything."

"I-"

"Let me finish," Reborn clicked the safety off on his gun and Tsuna's mouth clamped back shut.

"And trust me when I say this, Tsuna. There wouldn't be anyone Yamamoto would rather date than you." Tsuna sent him a doubtful look and it was promptly ignored. "You don't see it because your obliviousness excels where it really shouldn't- love _especially_ included- but Yamamoto returns all your advances with advances of his own."

Reborn's smile was a parody of coy, yet hinted with something genuine.

"About three weeks ago, Yamamoto's smiles became gentler and warmer every time he caught just a glimpse of you.

"Starting two weeks ago, Yamamoto started finding ways to get to have a little bit of alone time with you, simply because he wanted to be with you more.

"A week ago, Yamamoto officially decided seeing you smile just at him was more important than baseball.

"And just the other day, Yamamoto tried touching you a little more than usual, just a little desperate to feel you."

Silence reigned and Tsuna's expression looked like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

Reborn continued to watch Tsuna from the shadow of his fedora, smile still falsely coy and yet genuine.

His No Good student probably didn't know what to do with that information, despite the answer was obvious.

"I-I… That's not… It's Yamamoto, he can't…"

No Good Tsuna, indeed.

The incentive.

"Hmph. Still in denial, huh? Well, I suppose that's fine. I'm sure Yamamoto's other admirers can eventually fill in where you wouldn't."

Reborn could _feel_ Tsuna's sudden eager attentiveness.

"I mean, Hibari knows what he wants from Yamamoto. You should see how his eyes seem to light up and glow whenever he walks by." Well, Hibari stares at him like that because he wants to beat him up…and he _is_ seeing a certain blond loser student of his but… "And Yamamoto seems to _love_ talking about the conversations he and Squalo have been having as of late…" About sword techniques and ass kickings but…

What Tsuna didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

Not when he had such a determined glint in his eye.

Reborn smirked. A little more of a push wouldn't hurt. "Of course, there are other methods of getting me what I want you to do," his hand shifted and the cloth that had been draped over the gun fell to the floor, revealing glinting black metal in its wake.

Reborn could feel Leon shift on his hat to peer precariously at Tsuna, finishing off the effect.

Tsuna was on his feet and halfway across the room in a second and Reborn fought from smirking wildly.

_Man_, he was good.

"Where are you going, No Good Tsuna?" mocking only evident in his voice as he watched Tsuna's back from his armchair. He knew Tsuna's face was probably the brightest red it had been this whole conversation. Tsuna's head only tilted slightly, not enough to see a glimpse of his face and only his ear (very, _very_ pink ear, mind you.)

"U-Uh, I-I just remembered I ha-had an errand to, um, run so, um, yeahgottogoseeyouwhenIgethome!" and was out that door half a second later.

Reborn's smirk was wide as he eased into his chair.

All in a day's work for a love genius. …Oh sure, maybe interrogation and a _smidgeon_ of manipulation genius.

But mostly love genius.

"The rest is all up to you, Tsuna," Reborn tipped the brim of the fedora over his eyes with a smirk.


	14. Thanksgiving

**13. Thanksgiving**

**Word Count: 889**

**A/N: I-It really isn't anything explicit but I'm not used to writing it so I apologize if it feels strange and even more on mistakes. I-I couldn't bring myself to edit it much...**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsuna, have you heard of Thanksgiving?"<p>

Tsuna paused, his hand stirring a pot of warm milk freezing, and looked down at his lover seated next to him, back against the flat plane of the cupboard.

"Thanksgiving is a fall holiday, celebrated on the fourth Thursday of November. It commonly symbolizes the Pilgrims coming to America and celebrating their successful settlement and harvest by having the Plymouth feast and thanksgiving. However, Thanksgiving is celebrated by other countries, Canada being one." Tsuna tilted his head, "Is that what you were looking for?"

Yamamoto chuckled good-naturedly, "I was asking if you knew of it, not for a textbook explanation!"

Tsuna flushed indignantly, and set his eyes on the heating milk. "Th-then, fine. Yes, I know of it."

Yamamoto chuckled again at the pout evident in his lover's voice and looked at him, pausing momentarily to admire Tsuna's bare, slim, and strong, and creamy peach legs-

"Do you celebrate it? Since you know so much about it."

Tsuna shook his head, not realizing Yamamoto had kept his eyes on his legs. "The only reason I only know so much of it is because of Reborn." Tsuna's face blanched at the memory of that day of American history and nearly shivered.

He knew Reborn was resourceful but there wasn't any way textbooks and slapsticks ever looked the same after that.

Fortunately, Yamamoto understood how 'strange' Reborn's methods were, and didn't inquire about it. He shifted closer to Tsuna, "So you don't?"

Tsuna smiled, "No, Yamamoto, I don't. I only celebrate Italian and Japanese holidays. Why the sudden interest?"

Tsuna nearly squeaked in surprise when he felt a hand on the back of his knee, slowly sliding upwards, and the texture of slightly chapped lips pressing on the side of his hip.

It was then Tsuna was reminded of their state of undress.

Tsuna closed his eyes, in attempt to block out the image of his taller partner in only a pair of black trousers and of his bare, tan, long stomach muscles that would be littered in little red spots where Tsuna had-

"I was just curious… Tsuna has so much he's thankful for so I would have thought he'd celebrate the holiday." Yamamoto's mouth moved against Tsuna's hip, words uttered slowly, bringing slow tingles crawling, spreading all over his lower body.

Tsuna took a calming breath, feeling a blush crawl up his cheeks, his breaths speeding up and the blood rushing southward, "I'm always thankful for what I have. I know better than to take it for granted by just limiting myself to celebrating it one day a year."

Tsuna could feel Yamamoto's lips spread in a smile, "Really…? Then how about I tell you what I'm thankful for."

There was a playful nip at his side and Tsuna had to focus on the milk to suppress the shiver that almost shook his frame.

"I'm thankful for my father and all that he's done for me."

There were two nips at his side and Tsuna couldn't stop the shiver.

"I'm thankful for my years in baseball and all its lessons I learned."

Yamamoto grazed his teeth along his hip and Tsuna's focus on the milk was lost.

"I'm thankful for the countless people I've met and befriended; thankful for how they've helped me mature."

Lips moved, Yamamoto's nose lifted up the shirt slightly and he nipped at the sensitive spot there, eliciting hard, quick pants from Tsuna's lips.

"I'm thankful for the Vongola and for all that it's put me through, good and bad. And…"

Yamamoto raised his gaze to Tsuna's face and watched him meet his, eyes narrowed in desire, a rosy blush bringing out haze in his eyes and the fullness of his panting lips, and Yamamoto smiled.

"I'm thankful for you."

Yamamoto slowly circled the spot with his tongue and brought out a hiss from Tsuna.

"Thankful for you saving me from my stupidity…"

Yamamoto sucked the spot, his tongue pressing, flicking, circling and Tsuna made a grab for the oven handle to keep him standing.

"Thankful for your friendship…"

Yamamoto paused and the air paused with him. Yamamoto and Tsuna met gazes. Tsuna could see Yamamoto's lips pull back, teeth bared against his hip.

Yamamoto spoke and Tsuna didn't just hear him speak. He _felt_ it, in the way his teeth grazed him.

"Thankful for your love."

Yamamoto bit down hard and Tsuna _moaned, _back curving and his head thrown back, and the sight made Yamamoto hiss in desire.

Yamamoto stood, hands sliding and cupped his ass, pulling Tsuna's body to his, hips rolling teasingly into Tsuna's. He watched Tsuna's lips part wide in a soundless moan, his own moan resounding through the kitchen, and gently brought his forefinger and thumb to Tsuna's chin, tilt his head up only slightly to bring their gazes together.

"I love you, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled warmly and brought a hand up, lightly tracing the scar on his chin with a thumb.

"I love you too, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto smiled, a soft sound emitting from his throat, and softly brought their lips together. The sweet kiss escalated quickly to the previous passion lost, tongues dancing fiercely, bodies grinding, moans filling the air with the feel of lust, want, and love.

Yamamoto began to fall back.

Tsuna's hand slipped the stove switch off.


	15. Christmas

**14. Christmas**

**Word Count: 1332**

* * *

><p>The room lit up in a soft orange glow as the fire roared quietly and the Christmas tree in a corner across from it radiating a plethora of colors that blended into the orange well. The warmth of the room held the occupants over a lull, a lull that covered nearly all of them in a fitful sleep.<p>

Tsuna sat in the couch seated by the tree, eyes as warm as the heat the fire radiated as he gazed about the room, his content smile only growing warmer.

It was Christmas Eve and the Vongola spent the full day partying. It was chaotic to say at the least, but the moment a smug Reborn strolled in with the Varia in tow, it actually turned out to be the sort of part Tsuna expected. People nearly died, people were threatened, people blew stuff up (sometimes unintentionally to Tsuna's mildly expectant horror) but it was all general violence Tsuna didn't go through ten years without adjusting to.

Sometime after nine, everybody herded into the Vongola Mansion's large living room since Xanxus had discovered the bar in the room and Squalo followed him in there, attracting the attention of the other Varia members with his sudden, absence and the dwindling amount of people caused the Vongola Guardians to see what they were doing until everybody was ultimately in the same place.

Since then, the party began to wind down, though its peak seemed to be at ten, when Xanxus and a hysterical Bel managed to get Squalo drunk out of his mind and instigated a shouting match with an equally drunk Ryohei that caused Gokudera to shout at them to stop shouting at each other. As the minutes drew out as eleven hit, nearly everyone was passed out. The party slowed and Gokudera took the time to light the fire and it was as if the fire calmed everybody into just relaxing in the afterglow of the party.

It was eleven-thirty now, and Tsuna was the only occupant in the room awake. He suspected Xanxus, Hibari and Mukuro might still be up, but Xanxus had left shortly after Gokudera lit the fire, Hibari didn't hang around the moment the Varia checked in, and Mukuro disappeared after taking Chrome away from a conversation with Lambo and Mammon.

Tsuna watched as Squalo, passed out of the floor in front of the bar beside an unconscious Ryohei, curled in a little on his self, tugging the jacket strewn across him; Tsuna's small smile pulled remembering how Xanxus threw his jacket down at Squalo before leaving, only pausing to watch Squalo instinctively wrap into it.

Bel, Mammon, and Fran rested on the wall opposite to Tsuna, also by the bar; Fran shifted and it caused his head to loll onto Bel's shoulder; the large frog hat almost amusingly hit Bel's head and moved it into a position that screamed a kink in his neck in the morning. Bel only shifted a little, as if his body was instinctively accommodating to Fran and Mammon on his lap.

There was a shift at Tsuna's side and a sudden weight on his shoulder that brought Tsuna away from looking over the room and caused his smile to grow as Lambo made himself comfortable in his sleep according to his new position. A mumble at his lap brought Tsuna's attention down and Tsuna watched Gokudera roll until his face was facing upward. Tsuna began to thread his fingers through Gokudera's silk-like silver hair, and managed to smother his laugh when Gokudera let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr.

"Well, aren't you just all snuggled up against? You look like human pillow with Lambo and Gokudera resting on you."

Tsuna's smile widened as he listened to footsteps near and come to a stop behind the couch. Tsuna lifted his head up and widened his smile when his eyes met hazel, "Well, I guess if pillows are mostly skin, muscle and bone then, yes, I suppose I am like a pillow."

Yamamoto laughed quietly at his snide remark and smirked, holding up two wine glasses filled halfway with a dark wine.

"Drink with me, Tsuna? Midnight's about to hit."

Tsuna's eyes glowed warmly and reached up with the hand stroking Gokudera's hair, "Sure. I didn't drink much the whole party anyway so I think I can handle one glass."

Yamamoto grinned and relinquished his hold on one of the glasses, and then brought down his glass against Tsuna's in a quiet toast. The two fell into a warm silence, the fire's soft crackling filling in the silence. Yamamoto chuckled suddenly, a very amused sound, and Tsuna glanced up curiously.

"I was just thinking," he started as he lowered his glass after a sip, "It's only Christmas Eve and we still have another party to go to. Sasagawa, Haru, and the others wanted to celebrate the day with us too, at when they get here from Japan. Everybody's going to be so tired."

Tsuna laughed quietly, "Well, at least the Varia, since they probably drank the most." Tsuna fixed a look at Ryohei, "Though, I'm sure Onii-san can get over his hangover with ease." Yamamoto's laugh was slightly louder, clearing stating how amused he had been during Squalo and Ryohei's shouting match.

Another murmur from Gokudera silenced the two and Tsuna skillfully switched hands cradling his cup and began to stroke his hair again. He smiled when Yamamoto chuckled airily at Gokudera's quiet purr.

"He's like a giant cat!"

"I know right?" Tsuna couldn't hold his laughter back at Yamamoto's laugh. "I don't know if I expected Gokudera-kun to act like this in his sleep!"

"It could be just around you."

Tsuna smiled quietly, "Well, maybe. His attitude is different around me, yes. But to the extent of even falling asleep on me? That's more surprising I think."

"It isn't really. Not if you know how he acted when he thought you were dead."

Tsuna caught the amusement in his words, but it was nearly drowned out by the obvious bitterness in his voice, and Tsuna sighed.

"I haven't had much time, from between my return to now, since there were a lot of ties I had to rekindle and retie but," Tsuna looked up, "Do we need to talk this out too?"

Yamamoto was silent but the air around him tensed and Tsuna's jaw clenched.

"What do you want me to say, Yamamoto?"

Tsuna heard his smirk, "Nothing that you can't actually mean, Tsuna. What I want is something you can't promise." Tsuna felt fingers slide down his cheek and pull his chin up, and he stared at Yamamoto's understanding, but sad face.

Yamamoto smiled, only adding to the melancholy on his face, "Because I know that if the situation called for it, you'd do it again. And I really don't want you to."

Tsuna knew it'd be an empty promise if he had the heart to do it. Yamamoto was right.

"Then…" Tsuna raised his free hand and placed it on Yamamoto's cheek, "I'll give you a promise I know I can make."

Yamamoto's eyes sparked curiously and his smile widened in his curiosity. Tsuna smiled.

"I promise you that I'll love you with everything I have. Even if an unforeseen event happens that just might drive us apart, know that I will love you anyway, no matter what."

Yamamoto couldn't conceal his surprise but his eyes glittered something happy, proud, loving. "That's a big promise, Tsuna."

"I know," Tsuna's lips lifted slightly in a small grin, "That's how certain I am about it." And Tsuna could see how much that melted Yamamoto as his eyes narrowed in warmth.

And then there was ringing of bells.

Yamamoto and Tsuna looked up in quiet surprise but met each other's eyes soon after. Yamamoto's smile was wide,

"Merry Christmas, Tsuna."

Tsuna's smile was warm as Yamamoto's was wide, "Merry Christmas, Yamamoto."

And their lips met gently as the twelfth bell echoed.


	16. Guilt

**15. Guilt**

**Word Count: 1590**

* * *

><p><em>After Chapter 325, before Chapter 328<em>.

* * *

><p>The wound on the right side of his face still ached.<p>

Yamamoto stared in the mirror of the men's locker/changing room, one of the two the Vongola Japan HQ base had to offer, eyes dull in reminiscence as he gingerly fingered his face, feeling up where he'd been injured.

There wasn't a single mark on his face; it was completely healed. His fingers didn't particularly trigger any pain either.

But it still ached. It wouldn't go away, as if reminding him that he failed.

He let his friends down.

Yamamoto's jaw clenched and glared at his reflection.

The sound of the door sliding open with a hiss and a loud sigh broke into his thoughts and wiped the animosity off his face as he turned from the reflection to the door. He felt his lips spread in a natural smile as he watched Tsuna drag his feet through the door, hunched over rather comically, and clothing littered in black spots, no doubt burns considering that he was probably training with his box weapon just before arriving.

Tsuna was clearly on auto-drive as he passed Yamamoto without greeting him and walked toward a locker, so Yamamoto widened his smile and called out to him, "Yo, Tsuna!"

Yamamoto tried not to laugh as Tsuna shrieked out, "HIIIIEEE!" and flailed around, startled, and nearly lost his balance when he straightened his poise. Tsuna slammed his hand on the locker to keep himself upright and pinned a startled stare at Yamamoto. It quickly brightened, though the shock still stayed present in his eyes.

"A-ah! Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto fixed Tsuna an easy grin, "Did you just get done with your training?"

Tsuna face blanched with a tired smile, turning away to work on the locker combination, "Sure… If you call getting absolutely nowhere in your practice 'training.'"

Yamamoto laughed, "You and me both! I'm at a standing point in my own training."

'And that's not acceptable. You were already too weak at the Melone Base. You're going to fail everyone again if this continues.'

Yamamoto's smile faltered, but Tsuna remained oblivious to it as he opened his locker. "I don't know what Dino-san was thinking there. Didn't he say something about waiting for somebody else?" Tsuna turned to him, eyes questioning.

Yamamoto hastened to pick his smile back up, "A-ah! I think he was hinting at something but I didn't catch it."

Tsuna's expression sobered, eyes flickering over Yamamoto's features as if assessing and searching. Yamamoto fought to keep the smile on his face at the sudden change in demeanour and tried not to shudder at how exposed he felt with Tsuna staring at him like that. As if he realized what he was doing and was bringing discomfort, Tsuna blinked and gave a sheepish smile that lit Tsuna's eyes up in an apology.

"W-Well, Reborn says you train pretty well on your own. I'm sure you can make at least a little bit of progress on your technique." Tsuna offered a shaky, but encouraging smile that Yamamoto had no urge to return, but did so to ward off Tsuna's worry. Something in Tsuna's eyes flickered, something Yamamoto didn't know whether to decipher or not, but Tsuna turned away before Yamamoto dared to.

Yamamoto sighed inwardly, a silent question passing through his mind as he removed his sweat dampened shirt.

'What am I doing? I'm making Tsuna worry over something he shouldn't…'

He snuck a glance at Tsuna's small form, just in time to see Tsuna pull his shirt over his hair. Yamamoto felt the beginnings of a slight blush begin to crawl across his cheeks, a reaction Yamamoto deemed involuntary since he's seen Tsuna shirtless many times, but white on a creamy peach chest was out of the norm and Yamamoto turned to get a better look.

Yamamoto's breath caught in his throat.

He felt his body tremble as his eyes ran along the ribbons of bandages wrapped snug around Tsuna's torso. His fingers tightened around the shirt in his hands.

'He must have gotten that from a battle in the Melone Base…'

"Hey, Tsuna?" Tsuna turned to him. "What happened there? To…to your body?"

"Eh?" Tsuna's gaze dropped down, a flash of understanding passing in his eyes. "Oh! A-ah…!" Tsuna looked back up, nervousness in his expression. "It's just a couple of wounds; I mean, it's not anything serious."

Yamamoto's smile was wistful and strained.

"Can I see it?"

Tsuna blinked uncertainly, "Um… S-sure, I guess. I was going to have to undo it in the first place since I need a shower…"

Tsuna's hands were surprisingly deft as he hurriedly unhinged the bandages from his skin, and yet, Tsuna seemed to peel the bandages too slowly for Yamamoto as anxiety began to escalate.

The last of the bandages fell to the floor, encircling around Tsuna's feet and slipping from small fingers.

Yamamoto cringed.

Two long cuts clashed each other along the expanse of Tsuna long back, forming a long 'X.'

The creamy peach that was Tsuna's skin tone was now a tint of pink, his wounds on his back irritated from moving the bandages and possibly just walking, never mind what strenuous activity Tsuna might have been doing earlier. The cuts still looked fresh; his skin was raw and raised. Skin curled up and sunk into the wounds as it tried to heal itself, red spots of blood, dried and fresh, lined the cuts. The wound at its deepest, right where the cuts intersected, were bound by stitches weaved together intricately to prevent the wound from opening; however, blood seeped from the bound wound.

Yamamoto raised a shaky hand, eyes transfixed on the wound in morbid fascination, the same morbid feeling bringing the urge to run his fingers over the injury.

Yamamoto's breath was shaky as he gently pressed his fore and middle fingers on the tip of the cut that ran from the top right of his back, down to the bottom left.

Tsuna shuddered.

Yamamoto's hand twitched, wanting to pull back but he didn't want to, really, "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"N-no, i-it didn't." Tsuna looked at Yamamoto from over his shoulder, "I-it just feels strange."

Yamamoto gave a weak nod, so weak he wasn't even sure his head moved at all. He moved his fingers along the cut, expression pained. The wound felt _mocking,_ as if Tsuna's assailant made fun of Tsuna's position as the Vongola Tenth and it almost made Yamamoto press harder onto the wound.

"Who gave this to you?" Yamamoto's voice felt too tight and raw for even him and by the way Tsuna looked at him in surprise, he felt it was out of character for him. Tsuna only smiled patiently with his shaky smile.

"I-I got it from my battle with Genkishi."

Yamamoto's eyes widened and it felt like it was crashing down. What, he didn't know.

Yamamoto looked back at the wound, face pained still, and ran his fingers up the other diagonal slash. Tsuna was going to have such an insulting wound as a permanent scar on his back; Yamamoto just knew this injury wasn't going to heal over nicely.

His jaw tightened and he swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna."

Tsuna's expression was surprised, "What?"

"This is my fault, this wound is." Yamamoto pressed onto it harder as he dragged his fingers up; he marveled at how Tsuna's back arched away from his touch with a pained whimper. "If I was strong enough, I would have defeated Genkishi on my own. You wouldn't have had to fight him and then you wouldn't have this insult on your back and we'd be home and I-"

It was guilt. Guilt continuously crashed down on him and the realization caused him to pull his hand away with a startled gasp.

"Y-Yamamoto…?"

Yamamoto's hand clenched and a bitter smile formed on his lips. "I let you guys down, huh?"

Silence hung in the air, stretching long enough for both parties to lose grip on its duration.

Tsuna's shaky sigh brought them back as he took a tentative step towards Yamamoto.

"None of us really won the battle in the Melone Base, Yamamoto. I-in the end, we're still stuck in this terrible future."

Yamamoto looked up at Tsuna, words on the tip of his tongue, but the defeated look on Tsuna's features shoved the words down his throat.

"We're still here, another challenge is in the way, and the promise I made to get everybody back home after our tough battle at the Melone Base w-was br-broken." Tsuna's hands fisted at his sides as he looked down at his feet.

"I felt like I let everyone down…"

Panic surged through Yamamoto, "No! You didn't let anyone down Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked back up, a pained glint in his eyes, "Then you aren't so guilty right?"

"I-I-"

Tsuna raised his hand, admiring the Vongola Sky ring with a hollow marvel, "I-It's just like every other time, unfortunately. We have to struggle through another challenge. But to make sure we win this time, we have to get stronger."

Tsuna lowered his hand, eyes boring into Yamamoto's, flames of determination burning in them in contrast to the sheepish look on his face.

"You do understand that right?"

He couldn't let this get to him; he understood. He had to get stronger; he understood.

Yamamoto smiled determinedly, the fire in his own eyes burning.

He wasn't going to feel like a burden again. He wasn't going to let everyone down.

He understood.


	17. Shy Person in the Middle of the Crowd

**16. Shy Person in the Middle of the Crowd**

**Word Count: 376**

* * *

><p><em>In which Yamamoto wasn't the Vongola Rain.<em>

* * *

><p>There was something Yamamoto unconsciously yearned for.<p>

He never sees it with his self; he has a team that supports his moves, his accomplishments, his failures, yet when he needs what he yearns for the most, he can't find in his team.

When he wants a companion to walk to school and fro, he knows he can't call up a baseball teammate. When he wants to switch the topic to an anime or video game, he knows the people surrounding him wouldn't get into it; it's all about the girls when it's not baseball. Whenever he wants to play hooky, he knows he can't invite a fellow teammate to skip with him.

What Yamamoto wants is a friend, a companion that can accept him and spend time with him and cherish his company outside the field.

And Yamamoto sees what he wants every day.

There is a crowd of people in his class as he walks in. They're loud in their conversations, varying in craziness and odd topics.

What Yamamoto notices is how they are utterly different from one another, how their personalities clash in ways that clearly say just how they wouldn't even be together if they had no mediator of any sort.

Yamamoto sees the boy in the middle of the group, with quiet, maybe bashful smiles for the lot of them, how each of the members of the crowd tries to talk over the other, excited to give their stories to the boy. Yamamoto sees how the boy accepts all their stories, manages to give them the attention they want, shows them compassion through his eyes.

Yamamoto can see though, how all of their eyes share a burden, a burden they are determined to carry together. It is something others overlook, yet Yamamoto always stares at longingly.

Yamamoto yearns for Sawada Tsunayoshi, that boy in the middle of the crowd.

He yearns for him to look at him with compassion, for him to listen to his conversations, for him to give him attention, for him to pass that burden onto him so he, too, can share with him.

Yamamoto wants to be by Tsuna's side.


	18. Unrequited Love

**17. Unrequited Love**

**Word Count: 1773**

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was bleeding.<p>

It repeated itself over and over in Tsuna's head as Yamamoto stood at his bedroom door, the night had already long past settled, and oh my god, Yamamoto was _bleeding_.

A cracked grin broke out on Yamamoto's face.

"Yo, Tsuna."

Tsuna tore his gaze away from the gaping wound on Yamamoto's chin and looked up at his Rain, panic and concern filling his features.

"Yamamoto, what happened?"

It didn't escape Tsuna how Yamamoto's grin widened with too much strain. Tsuna shook his head, "No, that can wait. We need to get that healed. I should go wake up Onii-san and-"

"Maa, how about you not?"

Something was very wrong with Yamamoto, and it wasn't just the cut. Tsuna's words died in his throat as he looked into Yamamoto's eyes. The smile was sad, weak, almost desperate on his lips.

"You can fix me up, right? Please…just let it stay between us two. Just us."

He eyes showed it all tenfold.

Tsuna felt a bubble of anger rise as well as a sinking in his heart at it.

"…You do realize if I do it'll scar right? I don't have any Sun flames, only medical tools."

His smile only eased slightly. "That's fine."

Tsuna sighed, tiredness not from waking up in the middle of the night, and gripped Yamamoto's hand, ignoring the warm tingles that spread, and lead him into his room and to his bathroom. He tried to ignore how much blood was still flowing as he seated Yamamoto on the lid of the toilet and moved to gather supplies. The restroom seemed loud despite how the only noises made were sounds of Tsuna's quick movements and arranging, and the sound of Yamamoto's labored breaths.

Tsuna knelt down in front of Yamamoto and brought his eyes to Yamamoto's bloodied chin, briefly pausing to watch the blood trail down a muscled tan neck and felt his stomach curl. He took in a deep breath, both for the effect of calming and anticipation, and picked up a small box covered in tints and shades of yellow.

"I thought you didn't have a Sun Box Weapon."

Tsuna's smile was wry as he lit his Vongola Sky Ring, "I said I don't have any Sun flames. My Sky flames will work, you know, as it does for all the other ones, but it won't be as strong and effective." Tsuna inserted the flame and a medical spatula, dosed in Sky flames and a hint of Sun, flew out the box and into Tsuna's hand. "The best I can do with this is stop the bleeding."

Yamamoto only nodded.

Silence once again enveloped the two as Tsuna channeled the flames and worked on the injury. Tsuna could feel Yamamoto's eyes trained on him and he chose not to acknowledge it; the intensity of his stare was making him nervous and sending butterflies fluttering about his stomach, but now wasn't the time for that.

Yamamoto needed him, just for this moment.

Tsuna eyed the wound critically before deeming the blood stopped and grabbed a towel at his feet and a bottle of alcohol. He felt Yamamoto stiffen and Tsuna only smiled apologetically at him. He poured the liquid on the towel and leaned in toward the wound. "I'll be as gentle as I can," he spoke lowly as reassurance and a warning, and pressed the towel to the wound.

Yamamoto's hiss seemed to echo and bounce along the tiles, and Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto's hand with a comforting squeeze. Yamamoto's eyes snapped to Tsuna in surprise but it quickly vanished as Tsuna pressed the towel to the wound again.

Tsuna wasn't sure how long he kept pressing the towel to Yamamoto's chin, how many times he heard Yamamoto hiss, how many times he squeezed Yamamoto's hand or how many times he squeezed back. He was just glad when he felt Yamamoto grip his hand tighter and said in a voice coarse and raw from exhaustion and pain, "It doesn't sting anymore."

Tsuna nodded numbly and set down the alcohol soaked towel, making for another towel, lightly soaked as well, only with water. Tsuna gingerly placed the cool towel on Yamamoto's neck and swiftly wiped the blood away, not doing anything else, trying not to do anything else, and then lightly dabbed the blood away on his chin. There was a breathy chuckle.

"I can't feel my chin, Tsuna."

Tsuna paused, eyes flicking to Yamamoto's with a small, barely noticeable, wry smile. "That's because the alcohol has a numbing solution in it." He continued dabbing, "You'll need it for when I…you know."

Yamamoto didn't respond. Tsuna figured his nerves wouldn't have been able to handle it if he had as he leaned back.

He placed the towel down, eyes already on the sterilized needle and thread beside him at his feet.

Tsuna released a shaky breath and picked up the materials.

His hands were shaking.

"Tsuna, I-"

Tsuna quickly shook his head, eyes hardening yet still lingered hesitation. "This is something I have to do. I'll just do it with my Dying Will." His words quirked up Yamamoto's lips in faint amusement that vanished when the needle sunk into his skin.

Tsuna willed himself not to pay attention to the light tremors Yamamoto's body released as he pushed the needle in and out the layers of skin, tried not to let tears into his eyes at every little pained whimper that Yamamoto made, and willed his hands to stay steady though Yamamoto's hands spasmed on the toilet rim, unclenching slightly and tightly clenching, and though Yamamoto's smile never returned to his lips and was replaced with a pained grimace.

Tsuna was only faintly aware that he was talking, soothingly, apologetically, though nothing could calm Yamamoto as Tsuna accidently pierced the raw broken skin with his needle. Yamamoto gave a shout and his hands curled around the toilet snapped to Tsuna's biceps in a vice grip that would bruise and tears welled in Tsuna's as he apologized repeatedly and pushed the needle in and out and tugged and let Yamamoto's muffled whimpers sew holes in his heart, without a binding thread to keep them sealed.

And Tsuna finished as the tears spilled over his cheeks. The needle and thread fell from his hands with a small sound; it seemed to echo as it hit spool of thread clambered to the ground and Yamamoto's whimpers were silenced, his only sound was his harsh breathing. Tsuna could feel in the back of his head that Yamamoto was staring at him but he couldn't bring himself to care as he stared at his trembling hands wide eyed and nerves burnt out. His body started to tremble and he knew he needed to calm down. Thumbs smoothing circles on his arms helped as he took deep breaths and closed his eyes.

Yamamoto was alright.

He was in pain, he caused some of that pain, yes, but he was okay.

Yamamoto will be okay.

Tsuna's body stopped shaking and he gave Yamamoto a gentle, appreciative look, "Thank you, Yamamoto. I honestly needed that."

Yamamoto tried to grin; Tsuna could tell by how his face twitched when his smile got too wide, and it became strained because of it, "I should be thanking you. You're the one who sewed me up. So, thanks, Tsuna."

Tsuna only gave a slightly forced smile in return. He reached out and tried to grab the bathtub knobs, to get a bath running for Yamamoto, but his arm moved up slightly and the grip Yamamoto had on him tightened, keeping Tsuna's arms at his side. Tsuna took in a sharp breath, pain and a fluttery emotion in stomach as the cause, and gave a nervous look at the taller male. "I-I'm going to run the bath for you, Yamamoto. But I'm going to need you to, um, let go."

Yamamoto's grip tightened; Tsuna knew something was wrong.

The dark shadow around his eyes and the grimace only attested to it.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna reached with his forearms and only managed to touch his knee, "what's the matter?"

Yamamoto's brows furrowed tight to the point the crinkles were the only force not allowing them to conjoin.

"Tsuna…

"Did you feel like you wanted to die when I rejected your feelings?"

Something dropped to the pit of Tsuna's stomach and his throat constricted so tight he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Yamamoto's smile became wry.

"I confessed to Squalo today."

The hand at Tsuna's side tightened into a fist and his already long broken heart seemed to break even more.

Yamamoto laughed; the sound was broken, "He rejected my feelings. Said he wouldn't even give a brat like me that kind of time. And of course, like the idiot I am, I didn't give up," his next laugh seemed more broken than the last, more crushed, "I tried to kiss him. To show him I was worth it."

The hands around Tsuna's biceps dug into muscle through skin and clothes. Tsuna tried to hold back fresh tears as Yamamoto's laugh was false, shattered, almost crazed.

"He tried to slash my whole face. I moved and he only nicked my chin but he kicked me to the ground and stared at me with all the bloodlust he had to offer. Squalo- H-he told me to leave, that I had fallen lower than scum, that I was w-weak and I-I-"

Yamamoto's face crumbled and the tears in Tsuna's eyes fell as Yamamoto's spilled.

"I-I couldn't take that intensity so I ran. I ran and I crawled back to you because I felt like sh-shit and you've probably felt like that for years e-every time I-"

And in a second, Yamamoto had Tsuna in his arms, body shaking in suppressed sobs. Tsuna stared at the wall behind him, eyes wide and tearful, mind blank and feeling empty though feelings burst in his heart and accelerated its pulse.

And Yamamoto held him closer, yelling out apologies and his guilt. He yelled out how he was sorry, how he was stupid, that he shouldn't have shot him down, not like that, not like Tsuna's feelings didn't mean anything, that he never should have talked about Squalo like everything was okay when it _wasn't_, that it shouldn't have been Tsuna to pick up their friendship by himself, that he should have given Tsuna a chance-

Tsuna only wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's waist, eyes watery and so inconceivably _sad_, and whispered,

"But that's unrequited love, Yamamoto. The one loving is supposed to get hurt like that."

Yamamoto's cry was pained and he held Tsuna closer, tighter.


	19. Kraken

**18. Kraken**

**Word Count: 135**

* * *

><p>"The Kraken?"<p>

"Yup! The Kraken!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Tsuna moved his hands to his temples, lightly putting pressure on them. He pinned a weary, disbelieving look at the boy resting his head on his lap.

"What you're telling me is that your childhood fear was the _Kraken_?"

"Haha! That's right!"

"_Why_?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Yamamoto stared up at Tsuna, his smile half amused at his reaction and half strained at the memory of his fear.

"I mean, think about it! It was this giant octopus that ate people alive! I used to think that whenever my old man would bring home an octopus for his _nigiri_, the octopus would suddenly spring to life with rows of razor teeth ready to eat us!"

Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna could only sigh with a smile.


	20. Shining Auroras

**19. Shining Auroras**

**Word Count: 318**

* * *

><p>"Ne, isn't this pretty?"<p>

Tsuna glanced up from his paperwork as a laminated picture fluttered into view. He stared in slight amazement as his eyes flew along paths of colors, shifting from magentas to purples, curving from greens to blues, and streaming down from the darkened sky in colors blending to make an ethereal white.

"Wow…" Tsuna whispered, holding up the paper to further inspect the picture.

Yamamoto laughed, "That's what I said when Kusakabe showed this to me."

"Kusakabe-san?" Tsuna looked up at his Rain Guardian. "You got this from Kusakabe-san?"

"It was originally Hibari's," Yamamoto turned and leaned on the desk, almost sitting on it. "Apparently Hibari set his sights really far north…or really far south. Whichever one shows this first."

"It's an aurora, right?" Tsuna murmured, returning his eyes back to the sheet.

"You got it!" Yamamoto sent a pleased smile down at his boss and slowly let it soften.

"Wouldn't it be cool to see something like this together?"

Tsuna blinked. Then his face blanched. "Yamamoto, the places you find these thing is really cold. Their temperatures go below zero degrees Celsius!"

"Haha! And?" In a second, Yamamoto was by his side, arms wrapped around Tsuna's shoulders and pulling him close. "We could be this close and warm each other up!"

Tsuna laughed, "What an adolescent thing to say, Yamamoto!" Yet he placed his hands on Yamamoto's arms, as he did when he was younger.

Yamamoto laughed as well, nuzzling his face in Tsuna's tall hair, further eliciting a laugh from the man in his arms. They stayed in each other's embrace, simply basking in the other's presence.

"Ne, we can right?" Yamamoto asked lowly, slightly muffled as he spoke into Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna sighed, contentedly as it was exasperated, "Someday; why not? It'll be a relaxing vacation."

Yamamoto smiled, "Then it's a promised date."

Tsuna gave his own small smile.


	21. Poverty

**20. Poverty**

**Word Count: 2413**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sawada-san!"<p>

"Fine morning, isn't it, Sawada-sama?"

"Out on your usual morning stroll, Sawada-sama?"

"I hope you have a fine morning, Sawada-san!"

"Che. Not even five minutes into town and people are already bugging you," Gokudera grumbled against his burning cigarette, eyeing the people lining the streets in their markets and vendor carts with wariness.

"They're just trying to be hospitable," Tsuna waved to another vendor who greeted him before shifting his ochre gaze to Gokudera. "Honestly, Gokudera-kun. You don't have to glare at everybody as if they were going to attack me."

"It's in my job description," Gokudera mumbled, eyes glowing in amusement for a conversation often recurred. "Everybody must be considered a threat to the Vongola Boss; he must be protected at all times."

"Even if they're a bunch of townsfolk who need said Vongola Boss to sponsor and provide financially for their little town?" Tsuna's eyes shimmered in that same amused light in Gokudera's.

"Even if they're a bunch of townsfolk who need that Vongola Boss to sponsor and provide financially for their little town," Gokudera answered with a small smirk as he darted his eyes around the perimeter.

"Still so impossible," Tsuna shook his head with a smile, to which Gokudera flashed a quick grin in response before schooling his expression blank.

"Ah! Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna's eyes moved towards the familiar voice, his smile widening a bit and knowing Gokudera's scowl was setting in. His eyes met with the sight of a short haired brunette waving over-exuberantly with a matching wide smile that only grew as Tsuna neared her form.

"Good morning, Haru."

"Good morning, Tsuna-san!" Haru's eyes shifted to Gokudera, brightness dimming slightly, "And to you too, Gokudera-san."

"Che."

Haru obviously held back her retort as she turned with a brighter smile back to Tsuna. "Did you start your walk just earlier Tsuna-san? Haru's willing to provide a quick meal on the house!"

Tsuna's brows furrowed slightly though his smile remained, "You provide a free meal every time I come by here. The Vongola's always willing to fund little businesses as your deli but-"

Haru waved him off, "It's perfectly fine, Tsuna-san!" She beamed at him, rich chocolate eyes warm, "It's the least Haru can do since you've supported our town so much! Besides," she huffed, he chest thrust out proudly and her hands on her hips. "Haru may not look like it, but Haru's a real business woman! This deli here is one of Namimori's most popular shops!"

Gokudera snorted.

"Hahi!" Haru glowered at Gokudera, "Haru thinks you were implying something, Gokudera-san! Do you doubt Haru's business skills?"

"No, of course not. You're a successful business woman," Gokudera muttered under his breath lowly, but being his long time friend, Tsuna easily picked up the heavy sarcasm in his tone and he gave a reprimanding look at him.

Haru, fortunately, was oblivious to the exchange (Tsuna couldn't tell whether by choice or not) and beamed, "Then I'll get you your bread! Gokudera-san wants a croissant," Gokudera's face lit up slightly, "and Tsuna-san feels like having something sweet?"

Tsuna nodded with a smile, "Good guess."

Haru smiled widely, "But of course!" Her smile shifted mischievously, "Haru's an eligible bachelorette! She might one day be named Sawada Haru!"

Tsuna chuckle nervously, cheeks burning, while Gokudera's expression darkened. "Hey, you stupid woman, Ten-"

"I'll go get your bread!" And Haru turned away, nearly glowing as she walked into her deli, leaving the two to wait patiently, though Gokudera looked venomous. Tsuna shot him a nervous smile.

"Um, you do realize she was teasing me, right, Gokudera-kun? She knows that a woman from a little town like Namimori can't marry me and into the Vongola."

"She could've kept little 'jokes' like that to her happy ass self." Gokudera _pouted_, though Tsuna wouldn't tell Gokudera that he did.

And no later, Haru came out with two small brown paper bags, thin white sheets poking up from the opening. "_Hai! _A croissant for Gokudera-san," she handed him the bag in her right hand, "and sweet rolls for Tsuna-san!" She gave him the other with a near blinding smile.

Tsuna gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks a lot, Haru."

Haru flushed at the gratitude, "Anytime really, Tsuna-san!"

The two exchanged parting words and Tsuna and Gokudera were off, both rummaging through their brown bags, mouths watering just at the scent it exuded.

"That woman maybe annoying but she does know how to bake," Gokudera said after a bite of his croissant. Tsuna didn't respond right away, drawing Gokudera's attention from the bread to his boss.

"Tenth?" Gokudera questioned, watching Tsuna's expression flash sheepishly, before pulling out one of his sweet rolls with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, she did say sweet _rolls,_" Tsuna said and bit into his roll.

Gokudera smirked knowingly, "She gave you two again?"

Tsuna nodded and swallowed, "Her kindness always makes me feel like I'm the hassle. Geez…"

"I can still go back and give a piece of your mind or two!" Gokudera's grin was childish, and Tsuna shuddered at it.

"Th-that won't be necessary, Gokudera-kun. Really."

Gokudera hummed with a frown that made Tsuna question his friend's mindset.

Suddenly, there was a girl in front of them, a huge bouquet of flowers in her arms.

"H-Holy sh-!"

"H-Hiiee-!"

"A-ah. Excuse me. I didn't mean to startle you."

The flowers shifted, and long, flowing dark violet tresses of hair fluttered, revealing a familiar face marked with a black eye patch. Tsuna's face brightened in recognition.

"Chrome!"

Chrome's lips twitched up subtly, her single violet eye glowing pleasantly in content.

"Vongola-san, Guardian-san," She nodded her head at them before bowing low, arms outstretched and flowers in hand.

"Mukuro-sama saw you two coming down the road and wished for me to give these flowers to you in greeting. He hopes that you could honour his flower shop a visit today."

"_Why_?" Tsuna and Gokudera inquired sharply at the same time; Tsuna looked sheepishly at Chrome, realizing how rude that was while Gokudera retained his glare on the girl.

Chrome only smiled, understanding in her eye. "That, Mukuro-sama has failed to tell me."

"Sounds suspicious, Tenth."

"Nothing less expected from Mukuro…"

"My, I'm hurt. I like to entertain the thought that I'm mysterious, not suspicious," a rich voice sounded in a low, almost sensual whisper right at Tsuna's ear that almost elicited a very high pitched shriek from him. Tsuna swiveled around, eyes wide and an accusing glare fixed on the tall being beside a startled Gokudera.

"M-Mukuro!"

"Hello to you too, Vongola," Mukuro's heterochromic eyes slid to Gokudera, "Dog."

"Why you-!"

"G-Good morning, Mukuro!" Tsuna quickly interjected, seeing where a conversation between these two could lead up to.

"Kufufu… Somebody's enthusiastic this morning." Mukuro tilted his head slightly, blue hair slightly covering his blood red eye, "If I didn't know better I would have thought you were throwing yourself at me, ready to let me take over that body of yours."

"And after years of hearing it, it doesn't make any more sense nor does it make it any less creepy…" Tsuna murmured, backing up towards Chrome slowly.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro began to slowly advance towards Tsuna, only to be stopped by Gokudera's firm grip on his shoulder.

"Hold it, bastard. You're not going to take another step towards Tenth."

Mukuro's smile was smooth and _very_ patronizing, "Kufufufu… You just can't wait to get your hands on me…"

Gokudera flushed indignantly. "Asshole! It's not-!"

"…To make sure your precious boss is safe huh, Gokudera Hayato?"

Gokudera's face only reddened, "F-Fucker! Why do you have to make everything sound like a goddamned innuendo?"

"It's because he has the perfect voice for it, Mukuro-sama says," Chrome spoke up and Tsuna hiding behind her chuckled humorlessly.

"That doesn't make it any less disturbing!"

"Indeed. It makes it _smooth_, right, my cute Chrome?"

"Don't you dare bring in your wing woman! That's fucking cheating!"

Tsuna chuckled again, still lacking much humour.

A distant sound of metal falling attracted Tsuna's attention from the little group, causing Tsuna to turn a peer over his shoulder. Another distant noise sounded, accompanied by a few black bags rolling out from an alley a few stores over.

Tsuna's curiosity was peaked.

With a cautious glance at Gokudera, and then at Mukuro, he carefully turned around and started toward the alleyway, making sure not to draw attention to him by staring at who he was leaving and quieting his footsteps as best as he could in Italian shoes and somewhat cracked concrete.

His strides became longer and his footsteps even more controlled as he neared the alley, eyes flashing determinedly as he pressed his back along the brick wall, and slowly peeked around the corner, breath held in anticipation.

A little boy that couldn't be over the age of ten rummaged around in the garbage, dirty tattered clothes loosely covering his dirty, but already tanned skin. Tsuna's eyes widened; there was a wandering homeless boy in Namimori?

Tsuna stepped out from the corner and into the alleyway, the soft clicking of his heels alerting the boy of his presence. A thin, yet somewhat rounded face snapped up to him, the messy black hair around his widened hazel eyes fluttered around in its discord.

Tsuna could tell the boy was about to make a run for it and he quickly spoke, "Hold it right there, kid."

The boy's body twitched, a sign that Tsuna's assumption was correct as the boy forcefully stopped the thought of moving, and pinned Tsuna a fiercely untrusting glare at Tsuna.

It took the words out of Tsuna's mouth. No kid should have that look.

He took in a breath and gave the boy the gentlest smile he could, "Hey, I'm not going to do anything to you. You don't have to give me that look."

The boy's look only darkened but Tsuna kept up his gentle smile. Suddenly the boy grinned, wide and toothy, and it was so large that it closed the boy's eyes.

Tsuna knew then that the smile wasn't genuine.

"Haha! Then what do you want, mister? I'm sure the restaurant manager next door would really like to hear about this, don'tcha think?"

Tsuna fought from letting his smile become dangerous as a learned instinct Reborn forced into him when dealing with other important money heads. This was a challenge and his boss demeanour would not do in this situation, unlike other challenge situations.

"I'm sure he would," the boy's smile dimmed slightly, "but I'm sure we can just keep this between us." Hazel eyes snapped open wide and the boy's jaw dropped slightly; Tsuna had to fight from grinning outright at the surprisingly adorable expression. The look became confused as a pout formed on the child's lips, eyes searching in Tsuna's.

"Then why are you here? Everybody else would be calling the orphanage or the officials to forceful get me in the system." His head tilted, a naturally confused smile now in the place of the pout, "Why are you acting differently?"

A hand found its way into his trousers' pocket and Tsuna let his poise relax as he shrugged. "I don't know," Tsuna offered a small, sheepish grin, "I'm not a big fan of the system myself. I don't think I'd want to push that onto somebody who's obviously doing fine on his own." Tsuna raised a brow as he took in his dirty appearance and watched as the boy flushed, an embarrassed smile now on his face.

"Well," hazel eyes flickered mischievously as he slid a hand into a pocket his jeans, mimicking Tsuna's relaxed posture, "It's not like everybody can get successful like you, sir. Maybe the rich life isn't so pristine like you make it to be." His eyes swept over Tsuna's eggshell white suit with a brow raised and Tsuna couldn't help but laugh and felt a little bit of relief when the boy laughed along.

"Hey hey, sir!" Tsuna looked down, eyes still warm with laughter, and looked down in surprise to find the boy right in front of him, a large grin on his face and eyes glittering. He lifted a long, yet short, finger at his face, "My name's Yamamoto Takeshi! What's yours?"

Tsuna smiled, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's a pleasure to be in your acquaintance."

Yamamoto chuckled, "You talk really formally."

Tsuna's smile shifted sheepishly, "Eh heh. It's in the job description."

Yamamoto chuckled again, eyes still shining and opened his mouth-

"_Tenth! What are you doing over there?"_

"Ah. Discovered." Tsuna smiled nervously as he watched Gokudera start storming his way over to him, an amused Mukuro and Chrome on his heels.

"You have to leave now?" Sharp, large eyes bore into his, wide and disappointed, and Tsuna couldn't help smiling apologetically.

"Yeah. As a rich guy, I have to have somebody flocking me at all times," Tsuna shrugged helplessly and Yamamoto grinned up at him.

"See? I told rich life wasn't all you made it out to be!"

Tsuna laughed and heard Gokudera call out to him again. Tsuna sighed, "Hey, you should probably leave. Gokudera-kun can be nice when he wants to be…or really just around me, but he won't tolerate a kid in my presence. You'll get into some trouble."

Yamamoto's exuberance faded slightly but the smile remained. "Got it. You'll be here again right?" He folded his arms behind his head, "I wanna see my new friend again!"

"Only if you're here. I take a stroll every morning."

"Cool!" Yamamoto grinned widely and Tsuna could tell that was genuine. "Then I'll see you again, Tsuna-san!" Yamamoto started off and as he turned his back an idea struck Tsuna.

"Ah! Hey, wait!"

Yamamoto stopped and looked up curiously. Tsuna smiled nervously, "Here," he lifted the brown paper bag that had been forgotten prior to the moment. "It's some _really_ good bread! I'm sure you could use the extra carbs better than I could…!" Tsuna tossed the bag and watched Yamamoto catch it with fluid-like ease.

And the smile that stretched his face spread just as easily.

"Thanks! A lot!" and he was gone, the area still warm from the boy's aura. Tsuna scratched his cheek, a little flustered at the warmth in his chest.

"Well, that's my over-saintly good deed today…" Tsuna muttered to himself just as Gokudera came up, worried complaints flying from his lips once at his side.

But it couldn't hurt to look forward to seeing the kid again.


	22. An Entity Who Shows Itself

**21. An Entity Who Shows Itself**

**Word Count: 1172**

* * *

><p>The flames engulfing the fallen slowly extinguish, the tension in the air is slowly dispatching, and the battle draws to a close.<p>

Yamamoto knelt on the ground, eyes turned up to the smoky sky, blanked by the adrenaline pumping through him, slowly settling. As the rush died, his senses returned as if it was a rush of adrenaline, and he immediately clutched his left arm, automatically assessing the bloody wound there from the enemy he had been fighting.

He smiled though, gaze lowering to the being standing before him, back turned and fists clenched at his sides, flames still flickering brightly around them.

Yamamoto stood, his smile growing slightly despite his strain to stand. "Well, that was a close one!" Yamamoto started, recalling how his friend came flying in to save Yamamoto from the enemy he was struggling against. "Thanks a lot, Tsuna!"

"_Yes, you should be thankful to him. It's a good thing he's strong enough to fill in for your weaknesses, hm_?"

The smile on Yamamoto's face fell instantly, eyes flickering calculatingly, and his hand unconsciously gripping the wound tighter.

Tsuna turned to him, a smirk playing on his lips, bright orange eyes staring in to Yamamoto's hazel as if ripping every shred of his soul apart to examine.

Tsuna was still in his Hyper Dying Will mode.

"_Hello, Yamamoto Takeshi. It's about time we met_."

And yet, it was clearly not Tsuna.

Yamamoto instantly tried to pick his smile back up, but he knew it came out more as a smirk.

"We haven't met? You're Tsuna, after all." Yamamoto replied, the challenge hidden and clear all at once.

Tsuna smirked as his head tilted, the flame still alive on his head flickering as if accepting his challenge. "_No, we haven't. I_," the flames around his hand died as he placed it on his chest, "_am an entirely different entity than the Tsuna you are familiar with. He is Tsuna; I am his Hyper Dying Will self_."

Yamamoto could tell there was a huge complexity to why there were more than two Tsuna, but by the look in the other's eyes, he knew that this wasn't the time to question it.

"Well, isn't that cool? Are you here for a reason…Hyper Dying Will Tsuna?"

His smirk shifted, as if pleased, "_You're dating Tsuna, right_?"

Yamamoto felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he lost his serious composure; he lifted his bloodied hand to scratch behind his head.

"Haha! Yeah, I guess we are!"

"_You know, there isn't anybody more important to me than Tsuna_."

That wiped any sheepishness out of Yamamoto.

"_I may not completely show it to him, but Tsuna is my everything. He created me from the depths of his Will, his resolution, and without him I wouldn't even be here_." He directed his gaze to his hands, a soft smile gracing his features. "_He let me grow as a person and treated me as such. I was never just an entity of power for him; I was a real person_."

His orange eyes narrowed as his hands clenched. "_However much I wanted to be his most important person and have him be mine just as much as I will always be his, I can't because his heart is_ yours."

He glared. Yamamoto only stared right back.

"_I won't allow such a weak person for Tsuna_."

"But I'm not willing to give Tsuna up."

Orange eyes flared but Yamamoto met it with his solemn gaze.

"I'll admit, I don't think I can ever be as strong as Tsuna. Tsuna is strong enough to defend himself. But it is my duty as a Guardian and friend to back up his every move and help him. I don't take that lightly. That's my resolution as a Guardian.

"My resolution as a lover has its own set of rules."

Tsuna's eyes widened as Yamamoto pinned him a hard, determined gaze.

"Tsuna thinks he has to shoulder everything on his own and I never pushed it that hard as his _friend_. As his _boyfriend,_ I don't intend for Tsuna to carry that by himself. I'm going to be there for him whenever he is emotionally and spiritually weak, not just physically."

Yamamoto smiled just as determinedly.

"I'm not naïve enough to think I'll be Tsuna's all, because he can't. But I will be what he can't give to the others and give him my all in return."

And the silence ensued.

Tsuna stared into Yamamoto's eyes, assessing, calculating, searching for a lie. Yamamoto's eyes were clear, burning, and devoted. He was serious.

It brought a satisfied smirk to his face and eased the tension in the air.

"_I see now. I suppose I underestimated you, Yamamoto Takeshi_."

"Haha! It happens all the time! Don't worry about it!"

Tsuna's smirk sharpened suddenly, eyes burning mischievously as he started walking to Yamamoto, slow, almost sensual. Yamamoto took a step back, eyes widening in surprise at the sudden gait.

"Tsuna…?"

A gloved hand reached up placed itself at the back of his head and pushed down; Yamamoto stared, wide-eyed, into Tsuna's playful orange ones. Fingers lightly threaded through the black hairs there, full lips were close to his, parted and moist, and hot breath splayed out against them.

Yamamoto unconsciously licked his lips as a blush crawled along his cheeks. Tsuna's eyes flickered knowingly.

"_Yamamoto_…" he purred, deep voice low and husky and sent shivers down Yamamoto's body. Tsuna pushed Yamamoto's head lower and their lips brushed lightly, teasingly-

"_If you hurt our dear Tsuna, I will personally come in the middle of the night to rip your heart out of your body and crush in front of your fading eyes, just like you crushed Tsuna's, metaphorically~_"

Yamamoto's hormones died in an instant and were quickly replaced with slight fear as his skin paled and a heavily strained smile stretched his face.

"A-ah. I'll just not do that…!"

Yamamoto laughed nervously and Tsuna smirked, satisfied.

"_I'll hold you to that, Yamamoto_."

Tsuna's eyes closed as the smirk faded. Yamamoto could feel the slick material of the gloves shift to a woolly feel against his scalp as the flame extinguished.

Tsuna's eyes opened.

Yamamoto's breath hitched.

_There_ was his Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked, golden ochre eyes wide, trying to make sense of what was happening. Yamamoto almost could see the wheels turn and slowly click in place as understanding dawned on him. A red blush furiously rushed across his face.

"H-Hiiiiee! O-Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Yamamoto!" The hand at the back of his head moved and Tsuna's started to retreat along with it and Yamamoto's body cried out for the quickly dwindling loss of close contact.

Well, that wouldn't do.

"Ah, ah, ah Tsuna…" Yamamoto wrapped his arm around Tsuna's waist and bent down, lips brushing Tsuna's once again. Tsuna froze and his breath picked up, the blush only reddening as Yamamoto met his eyes and spoke in a low husky whisper,

"I'm not letting you go."


	23. A Light in the Dark

**22. A Light in the Dark**

**Word Count: 290**

* * *

><p><em>In Companion to Falling Into the Abyss<em>

* * *

><p>The candlelight flickered; its soft orange light glowing in the darkness that enveloped the two teens huddled together.<p>

The storm outside raged on, torrents of rain fiercely hitting the windows and the sound of it completely drowning out any noise in the house.

Lightning flashed; a bright reminder at the loss of electricity due to the sudden storm as it brightened the room in a quick, white light, and Tsuna shuddered, scooting closer to the taller boy by his side.

Yamamoto smiled softly as he felt Tsuna lean his body closer and his head resting on his bicep. He turned his gaze from the darkness in the room to the boy nestled at his side, and his soft smile widened slightly.

Tsuna's eyes were transfixed only on the candlelight before him, eyes flickering along with the flame's slight dance. It was warm; the soft glow making Tsuna's naturally peach skin a warmer tone and the light of the flame bringing out the fire in Tsuna's eyes that was always flickering in them.

That very same flame that warmed his Will as he fell from the building alongside Tsuna.

The sound of the rain became harsher, the room darkened due to the new storm clouds blocking the sky, and from where Yamamoto sat, it seemed all black.

Yamamoto turned to Tsuna, watching as he seemed to recoil on himself more, eyes transfixed now on the darkness before him.

Tsuna reached him in the dark recesses of his mind.

'Will he hear me if I call out to him?'

'Will he see me in the dark like I only saw him?'

"Hey, Tsuna?"

Tsuna turned.

Yamamoto smiled.


	24. Trial and Error

**23. Trial and Error**

**Word Count: 745**

* * *

><p>Tsuna knew he lived up to his nickname, No Good Tsuna.<p>

He knew he did in the most unwanted situations most of the time.

But did it really have to be so very _no good_ with his first kiss with Yamamoto?

It was embarrassing, he would muse later on. Tsuna had been anticipating their first kiss since he realized that Kyoko-chan was still so very attractive but was no longer appealing as a girlfriend. He started wanting that kiss when he realized he thought Yamamoto was _much_ more attractive than Kyoko and he when starting wondering what it'd be like to date him.

Tsuna almost had a heart attack when Yamamoto told him he wanted to go steady with him. Heck, he even fainted after that confession.

And they had been going steady indeed. It was only holding hands, holding bodies close, and light kisses on the cheeks.

On their tenth date on an outing through Namimori, as they took a break in the park, Yamamoto instigated the first movements for their first kiss. A longing stare, a needy whisper of his name, wanting eyes flickering towards Tsuna's lips, cheeks tinted a gentle red-

Yamamoto leaned in and Tsuna knew this was it.

Now Tsuna had been having doubts about his relationship, like any devoted person would. Tsuna knew Yamamoto could do better than No Good Tsuna, should have, but Yamamoto chose _him_ and Tsuna wanted to prove him that he was worthy of being in a relationship with him.

By being a good kisser, Tsuna decided, would definitely prove that to him and himself.

Tsuna moved to meet Yamamoto halfway…a little too quickly. The end result: they bumped noses rather harshly.

Hope wasn't lost; while Tsuna had tried to laugh it off, Tsuna's laughing face stirred up Yamamoto's want again and moved in closer to Tsuna again.

Tsuna turned at the last moment to nurse his nose easier. Yamamoto kissed his cheek.

They both stared each other, Tsuna surprised at Yamamoto's sudden move, Yamamoto in embarrassment. Tsuna then realized something, staring at Yamamoto face as a huge blush spread from cheek to cheek.

Yamamoto was probably as nervous as he was. Yamamoto probably wanted this as much as he did.

Tsuna face burned at the thought, but he leaned in for the third try at his first kiss. They say third time's the charm anyway.

Tsuna half made it; his lips just brushed along Yamamoto's bottom lip, too low to touch both lips like he wanted, too light for the full contact.

Tsuna cursed his no good tendencies inwardly and began to pull away, but Yamamoto made a noise, a noise of protest that sparked something in Tsuna's stomach and Yamamoto's hand was at the base of Tsuna skull stopping his recession faster than Tsuna knew and Yamamoto 's mouth moved-

Yamamoto pushed their lips together so hard, their teeth clacked together.

Tsuna yelped painfully, though it was muffled, and tried to move back instinctively to soothe his throbbing teeth. Yamamoto made another muffled noise, his hand wouldn't budge and Tsuna once again realized something looking at his face, eyes scrunched tight and brows knitted down and a huge red blush staining his cheeks.

Yamamoto probably wanted this to be as good for Tsuna as he did for Yamamoto. Yamamoto probably was treating this kiss like a lifeline, as if he were to die if he didn't get this right.

Tsuna smiled. Then he'll make sure to kiss Yamamoto with his Dying Will.

And as if that was a trigger, a buzz in his head whispered encouragingly and Tsuna tilted his head and…

Tsuna could have sworn sparks flew, as feminine of an expression that is.

It was as if something snapped; Yamamoto moaned, Yamamoto's lips moved, Tsuna's lips responded in sync, Tsuna gripped Yamamoto's shirt like it was the only thing from losing himself, and the passion escalated, and escalated, rose, heightened until their lungs were burning as hot their passion.

Their lips parted with a loud gasp from both persons, chests heaving and almost touching for every intake of breath. They stared at each other, eyes wide and irides clouded in pleasure. Simultaneously, a coy smile spread Tsuna's kiss-bruised lips and a grin broke out on Yamamoto's equally bruised ones.

"Took a few times, huh?" Yamamoto chuckled breathlessly.

"At least we got it," Tsuna laughed just as airily.

And it was perfect, even with the stumbles before it.


	25. A Creation

**24. A Creation**

**Word Count: 1002**

* * *

><p>"I'm entrusting this to you."<p>

Yamamoto stood dumbfounded and incredulity flashing through his eyes. He couldn't decide whether to stare at the blonde man before him or the little bundle of blankets in his arms. He wanted to laugh at the situation just as much as he wanted to scream at the man and slam the door on his face.

Respect for his higher up won him over and he placed a bright smile on his face.

"Why don't you come in, Giotto-san? October air at night's really cold, huh?"

Yamamoto moved out of the entry way and nodded to Giotto as he smiled appreciatively and stepped through the threshold.

Yamamoto's eyes did not leave the shorter man as he closed the door and as Giotto shuddered under the sudden temperature change; he fought to find the words to question the man.

"Why?" was all that could come from his lips.

Giotto sighed, his shoulders sagging, before turning to him, a quiet smile on his face.

"I believed you were the only one capable of this task."

"_Why_?" Yamamoto's expression became strained. "I mean, there are other people better suited for this job. Gokudera would carry it out if it was you who told-"

"I'm not changing my decision, Yamamoto," Giotto cut it fiercely, though his expression remained calm. "This is an important experiment. If I had thought Gokudera would carry it out the best, then I would have chosen him. If I had thought Hibari could have done it best, then that would have been my choice." Giotto stepped forward, eyes flashing as the only form of emotion visible through his calm.

"I have entrusted you to take care of the first successful human recreation in the world. You must raise him as your own."

Yamamoto tried to glare back, but against Giotto, none had hopes of winning. He faltered, eyes drifting down to the bunch of blankets in Giotto's arms. Giotto stepped forward again, outstretching his arms, presenting the bundle to him.

"He is yours as of today. Here, take a look."

Yamamoto hesitantly took the bundle in his arms, an instinct twisting them appropriately to cradle it, and stared down at it.

His eyes landed on a small round face with brown tuffs of hair framing his face and peeking from the blankets. With eyes closed and lips parted, he looked to be sleeping. It was a thing of perfection, of new life.

If only it didn't have two lines streaming down from the corners of his mouth.

It was a doll.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Yamamoto almost jumped hearing the blond's voice, and saw Giotto peering over his shoulder at the doll in his arms.

"I…Giotto-san, you say this was human recreation. This," he moved it closer to Giotto as if to show what he wasn't seeing, "isn't a human. It's a doll."

Giotto stared at Yamamoto, eyes blank and unreadable before turning to the being in his arms, a gentle fondness washing over his features.

"I don't expect for you to see right away. But this 'doll' is one hundred percent human, Yamamoto."

"How? This-"

"What makes us human is our soul, will, and resolution." Giotto turned his gaze back to Yamamoto, determination brimming in them. "You know the Vongola has been pushing work labor, budget, and sometimes its morals to complete him." Giotto's gaze returned to the boy, softened, as he reached and slowly caressed its cheek. "When I heard his wailing cries the first time he came into the world, I knew right then and there that this was the one. It was incredible, Yamamoto. It was as if he were encased in flames, Sky flames to be exact. His readings were off the charts, his potential is nearly unlimited, and the look in his eyes when he first looked at me…" Giotto laughed, loud and excited, "He had the will to live burning in his eyes, Yamamoto. It still gives me shivers!" His gaze softened again, and his hand stopped its gentle stroke, simply cupping his cheek. "This child here is the Vongola's pride, our precious gem. I am absolutely sure of it."

Yamamoto stared down at the child, trying to imagine a doll emitting such sheer, raw power.

Suddenly, it shifted. Yamamoto's eyes widened.

Eyelids fluttered and a tiny squeak of a moan sounded.

His eyes completely opened and Yamamoto's breath caught in his throat.

The baby had probably had the most beautiful eyes Yamamoto had ever seen.

Round, wide, and an almost exotic golden brown color stared into his eyes, full of this strange wisdom and flickering all around his face as if calculating and assessing him. It was frightening to see such a look on a child; however, Yamamoto smiled, trying to get on the kid's good side.

"Hey, little guy, good morning! How was your nap?"

The golden ochre eyes settled on Yamamoto's and stared unblinkingly. Yamamoto suppressed the urge to shudder at the look of distrust in his eyes and wondered how long this baby was truly alive if he can have a look like that.

The golden orbs slid down and there was more shifting in the sheets. Yamamoto watched, fascinated, as an arm outstretched to his face and then patted the bottom of Yamamoto's chin. Yamamoto stared, eyes wide; the kid patting where his chin scar was. His eyes flickered up into Yamamoto's, looking almost concerned, and Yamamoto felt his heart melt.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, if that's what you're wondering. " Yamamoto gave a soft grin, "I've had people tell me I look so much better than I have in years with this scar! Funny, huh?"

A bubbly laugh rippled from the boy, eyes closed in mirth and cheeks reddening and Yamamoto knew right there that there wasn't any way he could resist this boy.

"Haha! So he's mine huh?" Giotto smiled at Yamamoto, sensing the change in attitude and clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"He's your responsibility."

"Then it's an honour!"


	26. Disillusionment

**25. Disillusionment**

**Word Count: 849**

* * *

><p><em>In companion to Entombment<em>.

* * *

><p>The air carried the scent of fresh blood, tobacco, and lilies.<p>

The sky overhead was framed by the tall trees of the forest.

The grass of the clearing swayed with the wind.

Two men stared frozen at the open black coffin in the middle of the clearing.

Both men bore the same expression of tiredness; the kind of tiredness that only came from living.

"…Tenth is going to kill me." Gokudera breathed, a trail of smoke slipping past his lips.

"Don't try and fool yourself, Gokudera Hayato," Hibari Kyouya beside him spoke, steel eyes not once moving from the coffin. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead."

"_I know_." Gokudera snarled, but his anger was empty. "I know, bastard. When we meet again, he's going to kill me."

A bitter smirk twitched Hibari's lips up, "And what makes you sure you'll be in the same place when you die?"

"Because the Tenth and I will always be together. This is only temporary," Gokudera droned almost robotically, as if he had been telling himself the same thing repeatedly, over and over for the past few months.

"Thinking like that will get you in the same spot as this herbivore."

"Yamamoto had been losing it since we closed this coffin." Gokudera snapped back. "This… This was undeniably inevitable."

Silence reined the two, eyes still downcast on the open coffin.

"…What did you see?" Hibari spoke quietly.

"_Everything_," Gokudera hissed through clenched teeth, said teeth biting into the filter of the cigarette.

"I fucking saw everything! How he stood by the Tenth's office as if he would return, how he spoke as if Tenth was still here, how he acted like Tenth was right next to him, how he cried himself to sleep at night-" Gokudera tossed the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it angrily, "I saw every fucking shred of his sanity leave!

"And when it hit him Tenth was actually gone, he- he became a whole different fucking person! He became a _shell! _Walking without purpose, living as nothing!" Gokudera laughed, the sound harsh, "He'd come back every mission, bloody, fucking bruised and scarred and each time I told him to him to get his ass healed he'd just say, 'Why should I? Tsuna's not here to worry over my health.' That fucking idiot!"

Gokudera buried his face in his fisted hands, "And then it started again! He started talking to the Tenth again! Everywhere he walked he was talking to him! And it wasn't normal conversations! He kept asking if what he was doing was good! If what he did made Tenth _happy._"

And everything was silent again, the trees only filling the silence as the wind ruffled their leaves. Gokudera's shoulders shook in tearless, silent sobs with Hibari beside him, eyes dull and staring in the coffin.

Gokudera's trembles slowed as he collected his composure and Hibari closed his eyes from the sight.

"If he was losing his mind, why didn't you stop him?" Hibari questioned, voice lower and quieter than before.

There was a long pause before Gokudera let out a derisive snort, the sound of a cigarette being lit following the noise, as well as a fresh whiff of tobacco smoke.

"The bastard smiled," he said softly, and Hibari gave a tired sigh.

"I stopped him just before he left, trying to figure out where he was going and he turned and told me, 'I'm going to see Tsuna.' And then he gave me that same damned smile that looked like the one he used to smile at us when he was a teenager."

Gokudera lifted the cigarette from his lips and let a cloud of smoke leave his lips, watching it as it carried higher to the sky. "…He looked so _normal_. I thought he finally came to terms that he couldn't continue acting that way, and needed to really let go of the Tenth, to say goodbye." Gokudera returned his gaze to the coffin, a horribly bitter smirk on his face, "I suppose he did, in his own fucking stupid way."

"A very herbivorous action, indeed." Hibari turned and started to walk away. "Do not expect for my return, Gokudera Hayato. I shall inform Vongola's closest allies of Yamamoto Takeshi's death. I'll leave the Guardians to you."

"Ah," Gokudera affirmed, listening to the sound of Hibari's footsteps fading. He closed his eyes and slowly inhaled, catching the scent of fresh rain coming through the scent of the smoke.

He smiled painfully and looked back at the coffin.

The coffin bedded by a plethora of white lilies.

The white lilies tainted by the pure red of fresh blood.

The fresh blood surrounding the lifeless form of Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto cradling the lifeless body of Sawada Tsunayoshi in his arms, Shigure Kintoki blooded in one hand.

And yet Tsuna laid in a bed of untainted white lilies.

Gokudera turned, the pained smile still on his face.

"Fucking baseball, sword bastard, looking happier than he's had in years…" And he left.

Yamamoto had a serene smile on his still face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let it be known to all that I reeeally enjoyed writing the Entombment/Disillusionment series. XD**


	27. Regular Ordinary

**26. Regular/Ordinary**

**Word Count: 307**

* * *

><p>There were days where Vongola's Tenth Boss wasn't swamped with towers of paperwork that took weeks to complete. Those days were rare, so very, <em>very <em>rare, and it was even rarer when one or more of the Guardians were not on a mission to enjoy one of those days with their Boss.

Whenever Yamamoto would have a day with Tsuna, not the Decimo, not the Tenth, not the _Vongole di Capofamiglia_, but _Tsuna_, Yamamoto always felt a little bit of joy for his friend. Yamamoto has always kept in mind that Tsuna would like to just relax and take a day off, to go outside and enjoy the Italian air or Japanese entertainment, wherever they were on those day.

Somewhere along the way, however, on maybe a break from playing arcade games in Namimori's Arcade, or leaning back in a bench snacking on gelato or Italian ice, Tsuna's expression becomes wistful, distant, almost dull.

And it's only to Yamamoto that Tsuna ever muses this aloud (Yamamoto is certain of this; Gokudera and Tsuna are always talking about Vongola affairs in their 'free time.')

"This is kinda sad, huh?" Tsuna's sad smile is somewhat laced in bitterness and amusement, "I never would have thought of the day where I considered constant death threats, mansion damage repair bills, and regular assassination attempts part of a normal day. This relaxation feels…bizarre."

For the first part of Tsuna's life, Yamamoto understood, explosions, hot-headed Italians, Poison Cooking, fighting, and all the sorts weren't part of his daily, usual, regular, _ordinary_ day. He knew Tsuna always wondered-and sometimes Yamamoto did himself- just when had his lifestyle adapted to where he actually considered it his normalcy.

But Yamamoto smiles every time Tsuna wonders it out loud.

"Maa, it's not like you'd have it any other way now, huh?"

Tsuna's smile is agreeing.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <em>Vongole di Capofamiglia:<em> You all know what _Vongole_ is! It's the Italian for of Vongola! Therefore, the rest is in Italian! _Capofamiglia_ is 'house leader' or householder' Though my Italian is limited. Correct me if I'm wrong. ^^**


	28. The Mind of a Villain

**27. The Mind of a Villain**

**Word Count: 931**

**A/N: See the title? Yeah, prepare for a huge lack of actual 8027 and a boat load of 10051 interaction. I'm so sorry to those opposed to that couple. **

* * *

><p>"Ne, Shou-chan, what would you do if you were trying to destroy your most hated enemy?"<p>

Shouichi nearly fell out of his chair at the sudden intrusion but still wound up squawking loudly as he turned toward his door, papers at his desk flying and fluttering in the air behind him.

"Bya-Byakuran-san!" Shouichi felt his face burn and stomach churn when Byakuran simply smiled at him, lilac eyes dancing amusedly.

"What would you do if you were trying to destroy your most hated enemy?" Byakuran inquired again, not even blinking as Shouichi glowered at him, lips set in a firm nervous line. Shouichi pushed up his glasses.

"You could have knocked first…"

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to see Shou-chan get startled really badly! You're face gets all red and cute~" The way Byakuran leered with an innocent smile made Shouichi's face almost as red as his hair, much to Byakuran's amusement.

"But that sort of digresses from the topic and question, Shou-chan~" Shouichi frowned at Byakuran and turned back to his desk.

"Isn't mind games and/or sadism your thing? Please leave me to my work, Byakuran-san. I have a lot of theories to work through."

"Aww…! Shou-chan's being all grumpy and stingy…" Shouichi yelped when he felt something heavy and hard gently plop itself on his head, and by the warmth that tingled his back, Shouichi assumed it was Byakuran resting his chin on his hair.

"B-Byakuran-san…"

"It's just a quick question, Shou-chan~" The proximity of his voice confirmed his assumption, "I promise to leave you to your work when I get an answer!"

Shouichi picked up a few sheets of his papers, pushing up his glasses, "You mean after you've gotten your answer and have teased me to your heart's content?"

"Shou-chan knows me too well~" Byakuran chuckled and it made Shouichi blush, slightly indignant. Shouichi leaned back in his chair faintly, looking up in the general direction of where Byakuran's face would be.

"Though honestly, Byakuran-san, why are you asking me this? I don't necessarily do, you know," Shouichi gestured vaguely, "the cruelty, sadism thing. That's up your alley, isn't it?"

"Hmm…" Byakuran's arms slid over Shouichi's shoulders, draping on them and a bag of marshmallows in one of his hands. He took a few marshmallows out, "I just wanted a genius opinion on this~ Surely Shou-chan's had one or two people he's wanted to chain to a wall and torture them slowly with slow, long cuts with a knife and words that'll rip apart someone's mind while you laugh at their misery~"

Shouichi shuddered and Byakuran laughed. "Th-then no, I have not, Byakuran-san." Shouichi gulped, "Um, why can't you do that? That whole…chained to the wall thing?"

"'Cause that's gotten boriiiing!" Byakuran huffed and Shouichi didn't have hard time imagining a pout on Byakuran's face that was surely there. Shouichi reached in the bag of marshmallows and pulled out two, ignoring how Byakuran made a pleased noise.

"Then what did you want to do?"

"Something…_despicable_~" Shouichi placed the marshmallows in his mouth, chewing slowly to hide the sudden nervousness in his churning gut.

"Then how about you go for the heart?" Shouichi idly wondered whose voice just spoke, wondered why it sounded kind of like his own, and felt mortified when he realized he was the one who said it.

Byakuran hummed, "Go on…"

"It's not like I've ever experienced it myself, but I've seen people lose their minds after someone close to them died," Seriously, why was he saying this? "Maybe if you kill that person's most important person brutally, not only will you get the satisfaction of knowing they broke, but in the end their life, because you know that they won't let you get away with that person's death so they'll come to you in a rage."

…What the hell did he just suggest?

"That sounds brilliant, Shou-chan!" Byakuran's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling Shouichi even closer to Byakuran, even through the chair. Shouichi yelled out as the arms tightened and Byakuran began to nuzzle his face in Shouichi's hair; Shouichi tried to swat him away.

"G-Get off of me, Byakuran-san!"

"Shou-chan's so smart~" Byakuran's nuzzling quickened.

"I answered your question! Get off me and let me do my homework!"

"Such a cute little sadist~"

"I'm not a sadist! Get off!"

"My cute little stingy sadist~"

"_B-Byakuran-san!_"

Byakuran laughed loudly, releasing a deep red Shouichi from his grasp. "Fine, fine. I know I've overstayed my welcome." Shouichi fixed him a disgruntled glare that brought out another chuckle from him. "I gotta go see a professor about some project anyway," Byakuran said as he started towards the door.

"I'll stop by tonight, Shou-chan~" Byakuran called out from over his shoulder as he walked out the door, laughing loud when Shouichi screamed, "_Stay in your own dorm, Byakuran-san_!"

And halfway down the hallway, Byakuran's contented mirth shifted darkly.

"Ah, so which parallel world were the ones Tsunayoshi-kun was happily dating Yamamoto Takeshi-kun?" Byakuran looked up in thought, pressing a finger under his lips pulled up in a contemplative smile.

"Ah, that's right!" Byakuran's smile stretched at the corners sharply, widely, and a cruel glint sparked in his eyes, "Most of them! Nearly all of them!"

Byakuran laughed, the dark ring echoing in the hall. "I'm going to have to come up with something nice for Shou-chan thinking that up for me~ I can almost see Tsunayoshi-kun's expression when he comes in, screaming at how I killed his 'Yamamoto'~"

He grinned, "Let the total control of all worlds begin~"


	29. Someone Who Lives to Watch

**28. Someone Who Lives to Watch the World Burn**

**Word Count: 860**

* * *

><p>On the October 14th that marked Tsuna's eighteenth birthday, it was a very festive day. It was full of epitomes of what made the Vongola insane. However, the members of the Vongola, no matter who they were, wouldn't have had it any other way.<p>

They spent the whole day partying as the fourteenth landed on a Saturday. Everybody turned up to the party; The Cavallone, the Disciplinary Committee, the Shimon, what was left of the Millefiore, the Kokuyo gang, even the Ninth and the Varia managed to make an appearance.

No one had seen Tsuna look so happy that day.

And it was after midnight that the party started to die down and people said their goodbyes. The Guardians, minus Mukuro and Hibari, and the girls were the last ones at the party, basking in the afterglow of the party with their boss and friend, who still looked impossibly happy.

He wasn't sure if anybody else noticed, but it was when Chrome took her leave did Yamamoto see the first signs of the brightness die in Tsuna.

One by one, those who weren't part of the Sawada household left, and little by little did that happiness disappear.

He and Gokudera were the last ones to leave, and as they walked along the sidewalk leading out of the Sawada property, Yamamoto turned to give one last look at Tsuna.

Tsuna's smile was fond.

And imperceptibly melancholy.

It made Yamamoto's heart clench, a feeling of horror and foreboding filling his chest.

And the day after the party, October 15th, Tsuna was gone.

Gone without a trace; it was almost as if he hadn't been there at all, with only the memories that were undoubtedly ingrained in their heads to assure that he had really been there, really _lived_.

It was a shock to all that were close to him and Yamamoto felt like he should have said anything, something, maybe everything that he wanted to the moment he saw that saddened smile.

Maybe he would have stayed.

Days, weeks, months, passed with that thought haunting Yamamoto every step of the way.

A year and a half passed.

And as sudden as he disappeared, Tsuna was there again, appearing in a swirl of brilliant Sky Flames and an aura of strength that overwhelmed.

The reunion wasn't particularly heartwarming.

There were tears, there were hugs, there was shouting, there were death threats, there was furious inquiry, there were small fights, there was blood.

But when Yamamoto stepped up, last after everybody had greeted Tsuna in their own ways, he was speaking for everybody,

"Welcome back, Tsuna."

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto with a calm smile, "I'm home, Yamamoto."

And everything was the way it should have been; with Tsuna by their side.

But something was different, Yamamoto had observed staring into Tsuna eyes that day he returned. There was a determination that he had that wasn't there before, a determination that churned dark flames in his eyes.

His heart throbbed in foreboding and fear for the man in front of him.

And it was by the way he stood, years after Tsuna's return, by the way he assessed, by the way he _smiled, _did Tsuna hint at anything that happened during his absence.

Nobody figured out just what changed in Tsuna.

Not until they watched their world fall apart by the ashes that fell around their boss like fiery snow, by the flames that consumed everything, by the way those flames ate people alive, swallowed their screams, burned the scent of death, and by the way Tsuna stood above the fiery chaos with a content smile on his face and empty eyes.

They all stood behind Tsuna, just a few hours before, watching his back as he stared out the window of his office with growing apprehension as he told them quietly,

"How fast do you think our world could burn to the ground?"

He turned his head, pinning his Guardians a stare and Yamamoto hadn't failed to see how his eyes lingered on his form, the dark flames of determination in his eyes seemed to burn down his own Resolution out and melt into Tsuna's,

"Would you guys like to see how fast?"

Yamamoto wasn't sure how the others perceived it, but this was what changed Tsuna. During his absence, his Will, what made Tsuna who he was, had changed. Spun who Tsuna was on his axis, and changed him into somebody with a dark purpose, but a purpose for fighting nonetheless.

Tsuna became somebody who lived, was destined to watch his and their world burn by his own hands.

Tsuna understood his purpose and by how Tsuna stared at him, understood that his Rain would too.

"Would you guys like to see how fast?"

'_Would you guys stay by me even though I'm going to destroy everything?_'

Yamamoto felt his lips turn up in a bitterly amused smile.

'Why do you even question it, Tsuna? You know we'll always be there… That _I'll_ always be there.'

And as if he could hear Yamamoto's thoughts, a little bit of light returned to Tsuna's eyes.


	30. Something For the Girls

**29. Something for the Girls**

**Word Count: 1613**

* * *

><p><em>In which the Guardians and a select several more are genderswapped.<em>

* * *

><p>"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were guys?"<p>

Tsuna didn't bother looking from her gaming magazine when she felt her friend's inquiring hazel eyes on her small form.

"Um, what brought this on again?"

Tsuna held back a sigh on her account, 'cause it was her fault a pleasant conversation about music and anime had turned. She rolled on to her back, taking the baseball shaped pillow she was laying on with her and hugged it to her chest, still not looking at her friend in favor of staring at the ceiling.

Tsuna responded simply.

"It's a lot of things really…"

And it was.

Her whole life was what brought this on, and it manifested into a thought that she accidently blurted out.

Tsuna honestly hated being a girl.

She knew that being a guy had its definite ups and downs, going by what Chrome would sometimes slip of his previous life, but _really_, being a girl sucked. It wasn't even just limited to menstrual cycles and its pains.

Tsuna never saw what benefitted girls.

They always got knocked down by the men, the 'superior' sex. The mafia wasn't merciful to her just simply because she was a girl, never mind she was to be the Vongola Tenth. (Though she still told them she wasn't.)

Even in her own gender, they knocked down the smaller, different one, not necessarily by physical means, though Tsuna has had enough experience to attest to that, but they cut each other down by words and by the mind.

Tsuna's scars on her body were from the man-ridden Mafia. The deeper scars, the ones in her mind and soul, were from her female peers.

Tsuna sunk her face in the pillow she still kept to her chest, eyes swimming in the memories that weren't before her, but in her mind. She didn't realize her friend had moved until there was suddenly a flash of black, light tan and hazel in her vision. Tsuna squeaked, startled. Laughter danced in hazel eyes as a laugh bubbled from her lips.

"There's Tsuna! I was worried she wouldn't come back down to Namimori from wherever her mind took her!"

A furious blush swept Tsuna's face in embarrassment at their close proximity and for being caught reminiscing and she tried to hide it with the baseball pillow. "Y-Yamamoto…!"

Yamamoto grinned down at her before moving back and lifted Tsuna's head into her lap. Tsuna's flush grew indignantly but Yamamoto only grinned at her.

"Maa, mind telling me what's in that cute little head of yours?" Yamamoto tapped Tsuna's forehead, accentuating her question and Tsuna looked away, indignant blush only reddening.

"I-I'm not cute…"

"Haha! If you say so!"

Tsuna groaned in frustration and fought the habit of tugging her hair in favor of holding the pillow closer.

"…I just don't like being a girl, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto tilted her head, short black hair only slightly moving along. Tsuna hesitantly met Yamamoto's eyes.

"It's just based on my personal experience but…girls are looked down upon by guys and girls don't like other girls that aren't like them." Tsuna nuzzled in the pillow. "I mean, do you know how many times I was teased for just being plain? For not being into the latest fashions and make-up? Girls are catty and will use any little thing they can manipulate to hurt you. They don't do it on guys but their own gender, girls. If they don't think that being into anime and gaming is cool, they'll break you down."

Tsuna paused and then grinned up cheekily at Yamamoto. "I'm sorry. I must not be making much sense."

"Nah. I definitely get what you're saying." Yamamoto leaned back, eyes distant despite the blissful smile on her face. "Before we entered middle school, I was pretty much an outcast."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "Y-you? Namimori's softball ace? Yamamoto Takeshiko? A-an _outcast_?"

Yamamoto blinked. "Yes…?"

Tsuna knew her surprise might have come off a little insensitive and maybe a little rude but really? "But… But _how_? I mean," Tsuna waved her arms, gesturing to Yamamoto in a grandiose manner, but it really only came off as flailing, "I mean, _look_ at you! You're _you_! Yamamoto Takeshiko! The girl that can wipe the floor with any of the members on the kendo club, the girl who's on the softball team _only_ because her gender requires it, the most popular girl in school, the girl with the body all the girls dream of and rivals celebrities, and the girl all the guys dream about dating!"

There was only a blink from the girl in question before she burst into laughter, "Maa maa! I'm not so sure about all that," here Tsuna whimpered disbelievingly, "but honestly, nobody really liked me! I was the girl the girls thought was weird for trying to be like the guys and the girl the guys thought was trying to ruin their fun."

Yamamoto smiled down at Tsuna, a blithe smile, but her eyes weren't staring at Tsuna; the faraway look in them reminded Tsuna of the look in her eyes just before Yamamoto interrupted her.

…Guess it's time to return the favor.

"Um… Hey, Yamamoto?" Tsuna reached up and gently cupped Yamamoto's face, briefly marveling the softness of her cheeks (Yamamoto always seemed strong and tough; such softness was…surprising), and smiled uncertainly when Yamamoto's eyes cleared.

Yamamoto blinked rapidly, obviously trying to remember the situation. Her smile became strained as realization flooded her eyes. Tsuna's smile widened, though still uncertain.

"I'm sorry…"

Confusion filled Yamamoto's features. "Huh? For what?"

"Um…" Tsuna wasn't quite sure either. "W-well, for bringing it up and…making you remember stuff you didn't want to, I-I guess."

Yamamoto waved off the apology with a laugh, "No need to apologize! It's stuff that happened in the past! And I'd be lying if I said that it still doesn't bother me, but," her eyes became determined, "it's something that made me stronger as a female." She beamed at Tsuna, "Don't cha think?"

Tsuna only flushed with a small, shy, happy smile. It made Yamamoto's expression soften.

"'Sides, I think you make a pretty cute girl."

Tsuna groaned, "I-I'm not cute!" When Yamamoto only laughed, Tsuna muttered, "And I think I should have been born as a guy…"

"Eh? You think so?"

"Just look at my name! My parents were so convinced I was going to be a guy so they only thought up one name! They just gave me the name because they didn't know what to think of when I turned out to be a girl!"

Yamamoto laughed, "How about my name? Obviously my parents thought I was going to be a boy too! They just added the 'ko' kanji to my name to make it feminine!" Her expression became playfully thoughtful, "I think your parents did you a favor by not doing what they did to mine! Sawada Tsunayoshiko…"

Yamamoto and Tsuna made a face at that.

"I think you're right…"

"Haha! You see?"

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto, face still strained, "But still…! I'm as flat as a billboard on both ends, my hair is untamable and that's unacceptable for girls! I can't cook to save my life, I can only clean and even then that's moderate! I fight in battles that girls are supposed to be standing on the side at and-"

"Tsuna."

Tsuna stopped and stared into Yamamoto's patient, but hardened face.

"What's wrong with being strong?"

Tsuna felt her frustration drain away but her words still flowed, "Girls don't like other girls who are strong like that. Girls are supposed to be trained to be like housewives."

The hands cupping Tsuna's cheeks twitched and stiffened. "Do you want to be like that? Seriously."

Tsuna couldn't respond. Being strong is what she needed to be and, for her friends, wanted to be. But it had been ingrained into her head, those girls' words, insults, jeers, mockery, and it wasn't something that she could let go and let be forgotten.

"Those girls are weak."

Tsuna looked up at her, only helplessness filling her eyes, "Are they really? Because they tore me down so easily."

Yamamoto gave a small smile, "Those girls are weak because they think their strength in found by bringing other people down. They see somebody blooming in their own way, becoming the beautiful flower they'll never be, so they run you down as if your defeat makes them stronger.

"And you know what else?"

Tsuna's eyes widened and Yamamoto grinned.

"I think girls are stronger than guys."

The scoff came out before Tsuna could stop it, "Having the ability to carry a baby in your womb never counts."

"But see, Tsuna? We shoulder not only power, but the feelings guys never bothered shouldering." Tsuna looked confused and disbelieving; Yamamoto continued, "Guys think it's all muscle and raw power. We girls know that having a lot of power means more is at stake. We learn to carry the responsibility and the power and not get swept away by the promise it seems to give us."

Silence befell the two as they stared at one another, one trying to understand, the other willing her to. Tsuna sighed, her wide eyes sliding to a close and Yamamoto began to stroke her cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"I don't think I can accept that. Not just yet," Tsuna whispered.

Yamamoto chuckled quietly, "I don't think I expected you to this moment. But at least you will."

Tsuna's lips spread in a slow smile.

"Yeah. I know I will."


	31. Go Crazy

**30. Go Crazy**

**Word Count: 2110**

* * *

><p>Yamamoto loves Sawada Tsunayoshi.<p>

Always has, since the moment thin and powerful arms wrapped around his torso with the intent to take Yamamoto's fall for him from the school roof, and he knows he always will because Tsuna has caught him during every other fall afterwards and will continue to.

However, Yamamoto knows that he can't have Tsuna.

He doesn't stand a chance. There are other people in Tsuna's life, and those other people are the ones Tsuna pays attention to. It's never him Tsuna sees, because if he'd just look right next to him, he'd see Yamamoto's loving smiles, wanting eyes , and feel the need in his not-so-discreet touches.

Yamamoto also knows Tsuna doesn't want to date anybody.

Tsuna never has gotten over his first love, Sasagawa Kyoko. It was an ugly rejection for Tsuna, for he'd worked up the confidence for two years since his last confession by the influence of the Dying Will Bullet, only to find out Kyoko already knew and only wanted to be friends. After Haru became his rebound girl for half a year, and it was Haru who called it quits, Tsuna decided his love life would just have to sit behind the backstop.

And true to his word, Yamamoto has watched Tsuna reject any chances at love for eight years after Haru.

And for ten years Yamamoto has watched what he wants. For ten years, Yamamoto has kept Tsuna at an arm's length because what he has with Tsuna now is a lovely friendship, one that he doesn't want to risk losing.

But something changed. Because suddenly, friendship wasn't enough. Yamamoto wanted _more_.

Loving Tsuna became painful. Every smile that spread his lips pounded Yamamoto's heart in his chest _hard_, every time Tsuna would turn to him with light in his eyes Yamamoto suddenly couldn't breathe, and when Tsuna would touch him, be it a simple touch on the arm or a pat on the shoulder, Yamamoto felt like he was on fire.

Yamamoto _wanted _Tsuna. It became overwhelming seemingly all too fast.

He didn't know what to do. He's always had great self-control, but this was entirely different. He was afraid that he might hurt Tsuna with his desire and his love and…

Yamamoto decided the best thing for the both of them was to avoid Tsuna as best as he can.

Between missions and free time, there were quite a few chances to see Tsuna. He decided cut it down to only visiting Tsuna to report back to him after a mission. There were other ways he could spend his day other than leaning his back on the side of Tsuna's large leather chair, letting their idle conversations and the sound of Tsuna's pen lightly scratching the surface of papers lull him into a relaxed peace of mind.

Yamamoto should have honestly known such a plan wouldn't work.

Only a week and a half into his plan, he came home after a three day mission trip in Northern Italy to find Tsuna sitting in his room with a nearly empty cup of milk coffee in his hand and glancing at a few pieces of paperwork in the other.

Yamamoto felt his plan shatter once his eyes landed on Tsuna and felt the resolution to fight his desire trickle away the moment Tsuna's gold eyes met his.

"Hello, Yamamoto. Did the mission go well?"

Yamamoto felt his throat dry and clam up; his jaw dropped, parting his lips slightly and he gaped wordlessly at Tsuna. Tsuna watched him expectantly and sipped the last of his coffee, setting his papers on the desk he was seated at. Yamamoto tried to recover with a smile.

"A-ah. All went according to plan and our reign over Northern Italy is still intact and strong." Yamamoto hated how raw his voice was.

Tsuna nodded, eyes drifting down to his empty cup. He set the cup down, and the light noise against the room sent waves of foreboding through Yamamoto's form, his instinct telling him Tsuna was not happy and Tsuna wanted answers.

"You've been avoiding me for the past week, Yamamoto." His voice was quiet and small and Yamamoto searched for any sign of hurt or any emotion at all but ten years has taught Tsuna to not be so transparent and its lessons were displayed agonizingly beautifully.

Yamamoto didn't know what to say in response.

"Why?" Tsuna's eyes slid up at his whisper and Yamamoto swore he saw flashes of sadness in his eyes. He decided to go off on that, his gut telling his that pain was real in Tsuna's eyes.

Yamamoto's smile strengthened, "Maa, it's just because I've been a little busy! You wouldn't believe how back-to-back my training's been! Squalo and Hibari have been pretty persistent!"

Tsuna's smile was small, "Really now? I suppose that explains why I haven't seen you just because you wanted my company." Yamamoto tried to ignore the hints of hurt in his voice. "But… I don't believe it attests to why you've been taking the longer routes to your destination. I mean, it's not like you've been purposely trying to avoid the obvious, shorter route because that's the way I always take.

"And even though it doesn't attest to why you've suddenly decided to eat your meals earlier, it's not like you're purposely trying to make sure you aren't by my side for long intervals of time, since I like to eat in the dining room instead of my office.

"And it sure as hell doesn't explain why every time I greet you, you act as if you didn't hear me or see me or that somebody else gathered your attention before I did when that person is behind me and often in another conversation with another. But it isn't like you'd intentionally avoid me and make me feel like I've done something wrong with no chance of confronting you."

Tsuna looked into Yamamoto's eyes, "Really… You wouldn't, right?"

Yamamoto looked away, jaw clenched and lips pulled in a grimace. Tsuna made it so easy to make him feel bad.

"All I want to know is why," Tsuna said, standing, "Just…just at least tell me why a-and I'll let you do as you please."

Tsuna was too close. From where he had been sitting, the distance seemed greater, but Tsuna, Tsuna who only came up to his chin at eye level, Tsuna who was lean, slim in his off white suit, Tsuna whose eyes burned into his, Tsuna who was this close to be touched, in his arms, kissed-

Yamamoto's desire for Tsuna was too great. He needed to get under control.

He backed away from Tsuna towards the bed on the other side of the room, brow drawn tight at the space in between them. He smiled painfully as his body burned, trembled, and yearned for the brief feeling of heat he felt Tsuna naturally radiate and Tsuna's hurt couldn't be masked.

Yamamoto felt his control slipping away.

"A-ah, nevermind then. I guess I've overstayed my v-visit. I'll…le-leave you to do…whatever or whatever."

Tsuna bowed sharply and stiffly and Yamamoto felt horrible.

"I guess I'll just see you whenever you're in my office for a-"

"You don't know what you do to me Tsuna…!"

Yamamoto didn't need to look up to see the surprise on Tsuna's face.

"Y-Yamamoto?"

"You don't know how hard it is to not just give in. Because, Tsuna, there's so much that I want from you and so much I want to give you and I know that you won't accept any of it! I know that this friendship we have would fall apart if I were just to reach out just a little, because I know just a little will make me lose control of these feelings I have for you!"

Yamamoto's fists balled and his eyes screwed shut, "It's getting too hard to hold myself back, Tsuna…"

"Hold back what exactly, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto's breath caught in his throat as warmth radiated in front of him and he shook, keeping his eyes closed as if not seeing Tsuna in front of him will keep it all together.

"I want you, Tsuna. I love you," Yamamoto whispered, breath caught in his throat, waiting for his heart to pummel at Tsuna's response.

Warm fingertips grazed his cheeks and Yamamoto could barely suppress the wanting moan that nearly emitted from his throat. Palms flattened against his cheeks and he felt his head tilted down only so slightly.

"Yamamoto…"

Tsuna was touching him.

Tsuna was so close.

"Yamamoto, open your eyes. Look at me."

"N-No, I'll-"

"You have your world right in front of your eyes, Yamamoto. All you have to do is just open them."

Yamamoto's heart nearly pounded out of his chest.

His eyelids slowly lifted.

Yamamoto couldn't stop the want in his weakly muffled moan.

Tsuna was there; Tsuna was warm; Tsuna was _smiling_.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto murmured as Tsuna moved in, lips brushing against his ever so gently.

"Shh…" Tsuna's lips puckered slightly by the quiet hiss, and Yamamoto could feel them flatten along his lips in a smile that was probably as coy as the shy warmth in Tsuna's eyes.

"Don't think about it," and Tsuna's lips were pressed firmly onto his, exuberating gentleness in its adamant wake. Yamamoto only let out a muffled grunt, hands grasping the fabric on the back of Tsuna's dress shirt as arms coiled around his neck.

Tsuna's weight shifted and leaned into Yamamoto, their bodies pressed flush against each other in a way that cause a small whine to emit from Yamamoto's throat and a pleased sigh from Tsuna.

Their lips parted with a gentle noise as Tsuna's weight couldn't be supported and Yamamoto's knees buckled out. He fell onto the bed with a soft bounce, eyes in a daze as he stared at Tsuna's equally hazy eyes and small smile on his red lips.

It was those flushed lips that snapped the haze away, and Yamamoto remembered control.

His mouth opened because this needs to stop, because this shouldn't be happening and it has to be said but Tsuna's smile widened. The words are caught in his throat as Tsuna bent over him and lowered his head, lips brushing against the shell of his ear and whispered,

"Just feel, Yamamoto."

Hot breath spilled out against his ear and Yamamoto shuddered and let himself _feel_.

He felt how the bed sunk at his hips as Tsuna's knees gingerly pressed into the mattress on either side of them, felt the way the pillow under his head rose and hunched slightly under the weight of Tsuna's palms as they supported Tsuna's weight. Yamamoto slid his eyes close, the sight of Tsuna hovering over him, the feeling of Tsuna's lips on his forehead, brushing against his cheeks, on his chin scar, and his neck overwhelming him.

"Just let go," and Yamamoto can't, knows he shouldn't and he grips Tsuna's hips as if the action will continue to hold his dwindling control.

Rustling sounded and he felt the pillow lower as Tsuna's hands lifted from the pillow and the mattress sunk lower as the weight settled on Tsuna's legs, still straddling him. Yamamoto blinked up at Tsuna as pressed his palm on his cheek, smile still small and gentle.

"It's okay, really, Yamamoto. This is something I've wanted for seven years."

Yamamoto's eyes widened.

Tsuna's gaze lowered, the smile becoming more wistful, "You were always there, with your smiles and touches but I wasn't sure if I should be the one to take the chance."

His voice was raw as he questioned Tsuna, "A chance at what?"

Tsuna's smile widened bashfully and he leaned over, lips at his ear,

"A chance to love you."

And Tsuna is suddenly everywhere; hands pressing and stroking his body, lips pressing against every inch of visible skin, tongue gliding along the path those very lips paved and it's all Yamamoto can do, laying under Tsuna with eyes wide and shuddering from the sheer feeling being overwhelmed by everything that Tsuna was doing, that Tsuna had said.

It was only Tsuna; it was all Tsuna. Everything was engrossed in Tsuna and he didn't even feel his body shift, suddenly weighted by gravity. It was only as he stared down into Tsuna's ochre eyes did he realize their positions switched.

Tsuna smiled up at Yamamoto, arms raising and wrapping around Yamamoto's neck. His body began to tremble again as Tsuna lifted himself from the bed, placing his lips at his ear, his breath caressing the ear as he whispered, underlying with heat and love,

"Go crazy, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto's control finally _snapped_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it, ladies and gents! *sigh* This is such a huge relief but after working non-stop on this for two months there's a feeling of emptiness now that I'm open for other fics ^^; But really, I hope you really enjoyed this! This is my huge contribution to my always favorite Reborn! couple (despite all the other couples I've written before this)! Happy New Year's, peoples! *toasts to 8027***


End file.
